Bitter Sweet Of Our Love
by KrisHan Daughter
Summary: / NO SUMMARY/ it's Uke!Kris fanfiction HanRis/HanSoo/KaiRis/KaiSoo
1. Chapter 1

Title : Bitter Sweet of our Love.

Main Cast : - Wu Yi Fan  
>- Xi LuHan<br>- Kim Jongin  
>- Do KyungSoo<p>

Genre : Romance | Sad |

Rating : T

Pairing : HanRis, HanSoo, KaiRis, KaiSoo.  
>Author : Xi Rae Hoon.<br>Warning : Uke!YiFan

Dont Like,Dont Read! ^^

...

" Pagi Hyung~ " Sapa seorang namja bernama Kim Jongin sambil tersenyum pada Hyung nya yang baru saja terbangun akibat ulah nya.

" Engh~ Jongin kau berisik sekali. Biarkan aku tidur 5 menit lagi~ "

" Ayolah Hyung~ ini sudah jam 8 pagi. Ayo bangun dan makan sarapan mu.  
>nanti KyungSoo hyung marah looh~ "<br>Jongin menyibak kan selimut yang di pakai Hyung nya itu.

" Okay Okay. " Jongin tersenyum manis lalu menggandeng tangan Hyung nya menuju ruang makan.

" ehem~ pagi pagi udah mesra mesraan aja. " ujar Chen begitu melihat Kai yang menggandeng tangan kris.  
>Luhan langsung menoleh begitu mendengar perkataan Chen.<p>

" Kai, lepas. " Kris berbisik pelan, lalu melepaskan genggaman Kai di tangan nya.

" Sini Fan." Panggil Luhan dan kris pun langsung duduk di samping nya.

" Kenapa tidak membangun kan ku? "  
>Kris mem-poutkan bibirnya lucu.<p>

" Kau masih nyenyak, jadi aku tidak tega membangunkan mu. Nah makan lah. " Luhan mengambilkan sarapan untuk Kris nya.

Ke 12 member EXO itu pun mulai menyantap sarapan nya. Selama Sarapan, Luhan terus saja memperhatikan KyungSoo. KyungSoo yang merasa tidak nyaman di perhatikan balik menatap Luhan.

" Lu kau mau ini? aku tidak suka sayur~ " Luhan tersadar lalu segera menoleh ke YiFan. Ia mengangguk lalu memakan sayur yang disuapkan YiFan untuk nya.

" KyungSoo-ah" KyungSoo menoleh kearah Kai yang berada disebelahnya. Baru ia menoleh, Kai langsung menyuapkannya Nasi Goreng Khimci.

" Yak!"

" Kau harus makan banyak, Kyung. Agar bisa lebih tinggi lagi" Kai terkekeh sambil mengusap lembut rambut KyungSoo

" Turunkan tanganmu Kai kalau kau hanya ingin mengejekku" KyungSoo memberikan tatapan sebalnya pada Kai, melihat itu, Kai malah tertawa.

"Haha, aku mengerti, maaf. Ayo lanjutkan makanmu"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya KyungSoo saat Kai beranjak berdiri.

"Aku punya jadwal pagi ini"

"Oh"

"Habiskan makanmu ne" Kai memandang KyungSoo "Hyung, aku pergi" Suho hanya menggangguk karna terlalu focus dengan sarapannya.

"KyungSoo-ah" Manager EXO tiba-tiba datang dan memanggil KyungSoo

"Ne?"

"Hari ini kau punya jadwal untuk datang ke SUKIRA bersama Luhan. RyeoWook Super Junior mengundang kalian untuk episode hari ini" Manager EXO memberitahukan jadwal KyungSoo dan segera berlalu kedapur.

KyungSoo yang mengetahui akan pergi bersama siapa, Langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan. Luhan yg sedari tadi memandang KyungSoo, ketika KyungSoo memandangnya, langsung menyeringai licik. Memberikan senyum tipisnya pada namja yang tengah memandang polos padanya.

"Lu.." Luhan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Yifan.

"Ye?"

"Hari ini kau akan pergi?" tanya Yifan sambil memakan Nasi Gorengnya.

"Tentu saja. Ayolah Fan, bukannya kau juga memiliki jadwal pemotretan bersama Sehun nanti?"

"Ya. Kau naik mobil sendiri?"

"Tentu saja. Dan KyungSoo akan pergi bersama ku" Kris menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah mengapa setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan, wajah KyungSoo lalu memanas. Luhan melihat wajah memerah KyungSoo, lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Ayo habiskan Fan. 10 menit lagi aku harus pergi, bukan begitu Kyung...Soo?" tanya Luhan, dan KyungSoo hanya mengangguk lemah

Mereka semua menghabiskan makanannya. Kini tinggal 6 orang member EXO yang ada dimeja makan, termasuk Luhan, Yifan, dan KyungSoo.

Setelah Yifan pergi meninggalkan Luhan dan KyungSoo dimeja makan, KyungSoo langsung beranjak berdiri

"KyungSoo-ah"

"Hum?"

"Kau mau bersiap-siap?" KyungSoo hanya diam "Baiklah. Aku tunggu kau dimobil. Cukup 5 menit?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah" Luhan berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu dorm dan meninggalkan KyungSoo yang masih berdiri

'Sebenarnya Luhan kenapa' gumam KyungSoo sambil menatap pintu dorm yang baru saja ditutup Luhan

**

Luhan menunggu didalam mobil, sambil mendengarkan music. Lalu mendengar pintu mobilnya terbuka.

"Kenapa dibelakang huh?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya KyungSoo

"Hey! Aku bukan supirmu. Kemari kau! Duduk didepan" perintah Luhan dan membuat KyungSoo langsung keluar lagi dan masuk kebagian jok depan. Setelah masuk, Luhan langsung menjalankan mobilnya

Diperjalanan, Luhan dan KyungSoo sama-sama menutup mulutnya. Tak ada yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sampai...

"KyungSoo-ah, menurutmu apa yang akan RyeoWook hyung tanyakan nanti?"

"Molla"

"Kau tau apa yang kupirirkan?"

"Hum?"

"Aku berpikir dia akan menanyakan tentang kisah cinta kita"

"Mungkin. Tapi menurutku RyeoWookie hyung hanya akan menanyakan itu padamu, hyung. Sejak dulu RyeoWookie hyung sudah tau aku berpasangan dengan Kai"

"Kau yakin?"

"Oh?"

"Baiklah kalau kau memiliki presepsi seperti itu. Kita lihat saja nanti, mungkin kau akan menerima sebuah kejutan..."

"Apa itu?" tanya KyungSoo. Luhan menyeringai, seketika ia sudah berada didekat wajah KyungSoo dan itu sukses membuat KyungSoo terkejut

"Nanti kau akan melihatnya, Do Kyung Soo" Luhan tersenyum lebar, tanpa memperdulikan wajah pucat KyungSoo

**

'Tes Tes Tes' ucap RyeoWook sambil mencoba microfon dan headphone yg menempel diantara telinganya. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa peralatan siarannya sudah sempurna

"Ya! Kembali lagi dengan DJ Kim RyeoWook, Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun" teriak RyeoWook semangat.

"Yeorobun, saat ini kita kedatangan seorang tamu. Mereka adalah 2 perwakilan dari 2 grub yang saat ini sedang mendulang kesuksesan mereka, Xi Luhan EXO-M dan D.O EXO-K ! Mari kita panggil mereka"

D.O dan Luhan masuk kedalam ruang siaran, dan langsung disambut hangat oleh RyeoWook.

Mereka pun memulai percakapan mereka, Mulai dari proses Promosi mini album terbaru mereka dan akhirnya sampai lah ke acara ' Chatting with Fans~ '.

" Nah, kini kita telah sampai di acara yang di tunggu tunggu! Chatting with Fans!nah mari kita lihat pesan pesan yang masuk, Okay! ini dia, dari  
>' Jannah Cyian Kim : Luhan-oppa,<br>kalau aku boleh tau, siapa kah orang yang saat ini kau suka atau cintai? apa kah itu Kris-oppa? atau Sehun-oppa? jawab sejujur jujur nya ya oppa~, terima kasih ^^. Hmmm pertanyaan bagus! Nah Luhan, silahkan di jawab~ "  
>Ujar RyeoWook lalu mempersilah kan Luhan untuk menjawab.<p>

" Baiklah, Jannah~ Sebenarnya aku memang sedang mencintai seseorang.  
>Banyak yang berfikir kalau aku dekat dengan Maknae Kami Sehun, karna aku berpacaran dengan nya. atau banyak juga yang mengatakan aku cocok dengan Kris. Tapi Kami semua itu hanya keluarga, memang di dalam keluarga pasti akan tumbuh rasa Cinta. Dan itu lah yang saat ini aku rasakan. Aku memang mencintai salah satu anggota keluarga ku, bukan rasa sayang pada keluarga. Tapi ini benar benar spesial, "<p>

" Wow! dan bolehkah kami tau siapa itu Luhan-sshi? " Tanya RyeoWook penasaran.

" Orang itu bukan lah Maknae Kami SeHun, atau pun Wu Yi Fan. tapi... orang itu adalah...KAU! "  
>KyungSoo terkejut ketika mata Luhan menatap nya dalam dan tiba tiba.<p>

" A-apa maksud mu Hyung?"

" Aku mencintai mu. Do Kyung Soo. "  
>Jantung KyungSoo seakan berhenti berdetak. Apa maksud Luhan?!<p>

" Aku sangat mencintai mu, bahkan sejak pertama kita bertemu. Aku minta maaf pada setiap orang yang mungkin Sakit hati akan hal ini, tapi ini lah kenyataan nya. maafkan aku Fanie."  
>ia memelankan suara nya ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.<p>

Mereka pun melanjutkan acara radio itu sampai selesai.

**

-Kris Side-

" Hyung~ aku pulang lebih dulu ya? "  
>Ucap Sehun setelah selesai memakai pakaian nya.<p>

" Eh? Mau kemana? kelihatan nya buru buru sekali? " Kris bertanya pada Maknae Mereka itu.

" Aku ada kencan dengan Rae Hoon hari ini~ jadi... aku harus cepat. Kau tidak apa apa kan kalau aku tinggal Hyung? " Sehun sedikit merona saat mengatakan ' Kencan dengan Rae Hoon ' tadi. Ia sedikit cemas untuk meninggalkan Hyung nya itu sendiri.  
>Ia takut kejadian tahun lalu terjadi lagi. Dan Sehun tidak mau untuk mengingat kejadian mengerikan itu.<p>

" Woah~ Selamat bersenang senang Ne~ Aku bukan anak kecil! " Dia mem-poutkan bibir nya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

" Arra arra~ aku pergi dulu ya Hyung~ Bye."

Selepas kepergian Sehun, Kris langsung membuka Laptop nya dan mulai menonton Siaran terbaru SUKIRA.  
>tentu saja ia melihat itu karna kali ini bintang tamu nya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kekasih nya LuHan.<p>

Kris POV

Aku mulai memutar video itu, dapat ku lihat wajah tampan Luhan .  
>ASTAGA! dia benar benar tampan!<p>

" Nah, kini kita telah sampai di acara yang di tunggu tunggu! Chatting with Fans!nah mari kita lihat pesan pesan yang masuk, Okay! ini dia, dari  
>' Jannah Cyian Kim : Luhan-oppa,<br>kalau aku boleh tau, siapa kah orang yang saat ini kau suka atau cintai? apa kah itu Kris-oppa? atau Sehun-oppa? jawab sejujur jujur nya ya oppa~, terima kasih ^^. Hmmm pertanyaan bagus! Nah Luhan, silahkan di jawab~"

Aku harap Luhan menjawab tentang hubungan kami.

" Baiklah, Jannah~ Sebenarnya aku memang sedang mencintai seseorang.  
>Banyak yang berfikir kalau aku dekat dengan Maknae Kami Sehun, karna aku berpacaran dengan nya. atau banyak juga yang mengatakan aku cocok dengan Kris. Tapi Kami semua itu hanya keluarga, memang di dalam keluarga pasti akan tumbuh rasa Cinta. Dan itu lah yang saat ini aku rasakan. Aku memang mencintai salah satu anggota keluarga ku, bukan rasa sayang pada keluarga. Tapi ini benar benar spesial, "<p>

DEG!

' Hanya Keluaraga?! '

" Wow! dan bolehkah kami tau siapa itu Luhan-sshi? " Tanya RyeoWook-Sunbae penasaran.

" Orang itu bukan lah Maknae Kami SeHun, atau pun Wu Yi Fan. tapi... orang itu adalah...KAU! "

DEG! DEG!

Jantung ku serasa berhenti berdetak.

' Bukan...aku? '

Kenapa? Kenapa Lu? Kurasakan air hangat mengalir di pipi ku.  
>Hati ku sangat sakit mendengar pernyataan Luhan.<p>

' Jadi...selama ini.. apa tidak ada artinya buat mu, Lu? Kau...mencintai KyungSoo? ' aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat video itu. Langsung ku tutup laptop ku dan aku pun berniat akan pulang ke Dorm.

' Kenapa? Kenapa? ' aku terus berlari tanpa tau arah. Air mata telah menutupi pandangan ku.

Shit! kenapa harus sesakit ini?

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku ternyata sudah sampai di depan Dorm.

' Huh! ' Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu membuka pintu depan Dorm.

tapi...

DEG!

Kris POV End.

-Luhan Side-

" Cukup Hyung! kenapa kau egois sekali Hah?! Sudah ku bilang kan aku Hanya mencintai Jongin! aku tidak mencintai mu! " KyungSoo menghentakkan tangan Luhan kasar.

Selesai dari acara SUKIRA tadi, Luhan terus memaksa KyungSoo untuk menerima cintanya. Dan tentu saja itu membuat KyungSoo kesal.

" Kyung-ie~ jebal! tidak bisakah kau melupakan Jongin? "

" Kenapa kau begitu Egois hah? kau harus nya memikirkan perasaan YiFan-Hyung. Dia sangat mencintai mu Hyung! kenapa kau mempermainkan nya hah?! "

" Dengar ya Do KyungSoo. . .YiFan. Aku hanya kasihan padanya! Aku menjadikan nya kekasih ku hanya karna aku ingin membuat mu cemburu! Aku tidak pernah Mencintai YiFan! kau tau? aku hanya mencintai Mu! hanya kau KyungSoo! " Jawaban Luhan tentu saja membuat KyungSoo tercengang. Jadi... dia benar benar hanya mempermainkan YiFan-hyung?

" Kau- "

" Hyung! Tunggu! kau mau kemana?! "  
>Ke dua insan itu sontak menoleh ke arah pintu, disana Kai berdiri seperti sedang memanggil seseorang.<p>

" Jongin..." KyungSoo bermaksud memanggil kekasih nya namun ia hanya mendapat glare dari jongin.  
>Begitu pula Luhan.<p>

" Jika terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku tidak akan memaafkan mu Luhan! "  
>Kai langsung berlari meninggalkan Luhan dan KyungSoo yang masih berdiri di ruang tengah Dorm mereka.<p>

-Kris Side-

" Kyung-ie~ jebal! tidak bisakah kau melupakan Jongin? "

'Luhan?'

" Kenapa kau begitu Egois hah? kau harus nya memikirkan perasaan YiFan-Hyung. Dia sangat mencintai mu Hyung! kenapa kau mempermainkan nya hah?! "

" Dengar ya Do KyungSoo. . .YiFan. Aku hanya kasihan padanya! Aku menjadikan nya kekasih ku hanya karna aku ingin membuat mu cemburu! Aku tidak pernah Mencintai YiFan! kau tau? aku hanya mencintai Mu! hanya kau KyungSoo! "

JDEEERRR!

' Lu-Han...jadi.. kau..benar benar... ' Air mata mengalir lagi di pipi putih nan mulus namja itu.

Hati Kris seakan di pukul oleh palu yang sangat besar hingga hancur berkeping keping. Luhan... orang yang sangat di cintai nya... orang yang telah ia berikan cinta nya dengan sepenuh hati... orang yang sangat berarti di hidupnya... Telah menyakitinya!

YiFan langsung berlari menjauh.  
>Dia berlari dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras. Pandangan nya buram oleh air mata.<p>

" Kenapa Lu? " Kris terus berlari, berlari dan berlari.

Hati nya benar benar perih! rasanya ia ingin mati!

' Ya tuhan! aku ingin melupakan rasa sakit ini! aku ingin melupakan cinta ku pada Luhan! Aku ingin melupakan Luhan! ku mohon! '

Tanpa Kris sadari, Sebuah Mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju dari arah berlawanan dan...

BRRAAAKKK!

Tubuh itu terhempas ke jalanan aspal.  
>Darah membasahi sekujur tubuh nya.<p>

' Apa kah aku akan mati? '

Pandangan nya mengabur hal terakhir yang ia ingat adalah seseorang yang meneriakan nama nya.

" YIFAN-HYUNG! "

» T.B.C «

A/N :

Hai!  
>I'm Back! Gimana ff Rae Hoon yang ini reader's?<br>R.C.L yaw ;)

mianhe kalau chapter ini ke-pendekan nae bakalan bikin 2shoot! ^^  
>jangan bosen nunggu kelanjutan nya ya :)<p>

makasih buat twin aku  
>-Nicky Deovany- yang udah bantuin aku ^^<br>juga buat -Rindu Abojie- yang udah ngasih ide ^^

thx a lot guys :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Bitter Sweet of Our Love~

Main Cast : - Wu Yi Fan

- Xi LuHan

- Kim Jongin

- Do KyungSoo

Genre : Romance | Sad |

Rating : T

Pairing : HanRis, HanSoo, KaiRis, KaiSoo.

Author : Xi Rae Hoon.

Warning : Uke!YiFan

Dont Like,Dont Read! ^^

...

Kai POV

CKIIIT!

BRRAAAKK!

" YIFAN HYUNG! "

Semua nya terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan tidak sempat untuk menyelamatkan Nya.

' Hyung...' Aku berlari ke arah tubuh Yifan yang sudah bersimbah darah.

" Hyung! bertahanlah hyung! ku mohon! " Aku berteriak sambil memeluk tubuh lemah nya.

" Hyung! Ku Mohon! Bangun Hyung!" Aku tidak kuasa menahan tangis ku.

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan dan membantu ku untuk membawa YiFan-hyung ke Rumah Sakit.

' Ya Tuhan! ku mohon selamatkan dia!'

-Kai POV End-

» Skip_time »

BRAK!

" LUHAN! " Luhan dan KyungSoo langsung menoleh ke arah pintu.

" Jongin.. " Panggil KyungSoo, Ia berusaha lepas dari genggaman erat Luhan. Dan saat ia berhasil ia langsung menghampiri Kekasih nya yang tampak sangat marah

" Jongin kau kenapa? " Bukan nya menjawab pertanyaan KyungSoo, Kai malah berjalan ke arah Luhan.

Memandangnya penuh kebencian, Jejak air mata tampak mengering di pipi nya.

Dan...

Apa itu?

ASTAGA! apa kah itu Darah?

" ! " Teriak nya lalu, sedetik kemudian Ia memukul wajah Luhan hingga Luhan tersungkur ke lantai.

" APA APAAN KAU Hah?! " Luhan yang tidak terima langsung bangkit dan berniat memukul wajah Kai, tapi tangan nya sudah di tahan terlebih dahulu oleh Kai.

" ! " Kai kembali Memukul Luhan.

" Kau Benar Benar keterlaluan Xi Luhan! "

" Jongin! sudah hentikan! " KyungSoo menarik lengan Kai, Tapi kai menepis nya dan menarik kerah baju Luhan.

" Ini semua gara gara Kau Luhan! "

" Aku tidak punya urusan dengan mu Kim Jongin! Lepas! " Luhan mendorong Kai kuat hingga Kai terjungkal dan terduduk.

" Kau... Benar benar Brengsek! Kau tau ini apa?! Ini Darah ! Dan apa kau tau darah siapa ini?! Hah?! Kau tau! Ini Darah YiFan! Dia sekarang sekarat dan kau tau karna siapa?! Itu Karna kau brengsek!"

"Mwoya?"

"Kenapa? Kau kaget?" Kai tersenyum mengejek. KyungSoo yang melihat perdebatan itu tampak mulai menangis, dan sedetik kemudian, Luhan langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai dan KyungSoo

Melihat Luhan pergi, Kai lalu berbalik berniat untuk menyusul, tapi tiba-tiba...

" Kai" ucap KyungSoo pelan. Ia sudah sangat ketakutan sekarang

"Jangan sekarang, Kyung-ah. Yifan hyung sedang membutuhkanku"

"Tapi sudah ada Luhan. Kita bisa..."

" Cukup!" Kai mendekat kearah KyungSoo " Tidak usah berlagak seperti itu didepanku, Do KyungSoo! Kau sadar? Yifan hyung seperti itu juga karnamu dan namja penggoda itu!" ucap Kai seduktif dan penuh penekanan. Membuat KyungSoo hanya menutup matanya dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Kai mulai menjauh dari KyungSoo dan langsung pergi meninggalkan namja bertubuh mungil itu sendirian.

" Kai, mianhe" KyungSoo merosot dilantai dan menangis.

"D.O-ah!" Chanyeol langsung berlari ketika melihat KyungSoo meringkih disudut ruangan

"Lepaskan aku!" pekik Luhan ketika ia tengah dihalangi oleh beberapa petugas rumah sakit.

"Maaf Tuan. Anda tidak boleh masuk. Pasien masih dirawat dan Dokter tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk masuk kedalam" ucap petugas rumah sakit itu. Kai yang baru sampai, langsung memandang lelah kearah Luhan.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku! Aku perlu melihat bagaimana keadaan..."

"Sudahlah, hyung. Duduklah. Biarkan mereka berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Yifan hyung" Kai tampak putus asa. Dia sudah lelah. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama tadi saat ia mengantar Yifan kerumah sakit.

Luhan tampak melemas dilantai. Ia terduduk layaknya orang jalanan dilantai koridor rumah sakit. Ia mulai menangis

"Yifan-ie..." gumamnya. Airmatanya mulai mengalir.

Mereka, Kai dan Luhan, hanya terdiam. Tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan karna mereka pun memang tak ingin lagi berkomunikasi.

Tiba-tiba tampak beberapa namja berlari kearah mereka. Tampak seorang yang berlari paling cepat diantaranya

" Kai, bagaimana dengan Yifan Ge?" Tao, namja bertubuh tinggi itu langsung menghampiri Kai. Namja yang sangat dekat dengan Yifan selain Luhan adalah dirinya

" Tao, aku tidak tau bagaimana keadaan Yifan hyung. Sejak aku membawanya kesini Dokter belum juga keluar dari ruangan itu" ucap Kai lesu. Tao dan member EXO yang lainnya hanya mengeluarkan nafas berat, tanda kekhawatiran mereka.

Chanyeol mendekat kearah Kai. Lalu menarik pelan lengan Kai dan membawanya sedikit menjauh dari kumpulan member EXO

"Kai..."

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan kalian, tapi... D.O, kenapa dengan nya?"

"Molla"

"Kai, ayolah. Aku juga hyungmu. Aku keluargamu. Aku tau, D.O seperti itu jika ia merasa ada yang salah dengan kau dan dia. Kenapa kalian?" Chanyeol tampak memegang bahu kanan Kai.

"Hyung..."

"Hyung!" pekik seorang namja berkulit putih yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian Kai dan Chanyeol

"Sehun?" ucap Chanyeol ketika melihat Sehun tengah berlari kearah mereka

"Dimana ruangannya?" tanya Sehun dengan nafas terengah-engah sorot mata nya tampak begitu cemas dan merasa bersalah

"Disana, ayo ikut aku" Chanyeol membawa Sehun keruangan Kris dan lupa dengan pembicaraannya dengan Kai.

Semua member EXO tampak menunggu Yifan yang terbaring lemah dikasur berseprai putih itu. Tampak Luhan yang masih mengeluarkan airmatanya terus memegang tangan putih Yifan. Kai yang berada disamping kiri Yifan, hanya memandang kesal kearah Luhan

" Ini semua salahku! kalau tadi aku tidak meninggalkan Kris-hyung sendiri, Ini pasti tidak akan terjadi. A-aku melakukan nya lagi. Aku membuat Kris-hyung celaka-Lagi." Maknae EXO itu pun mulai menangis kencang. Ia mengelus pelan punggung tangan YiFan dan terus menggumamkan kata maaf

" Ini semua bukan salah mu Sehun-ah.

jangan salahkan dirimu, " Lay memeluk Maknae mereka yang masih sesenggukan agar dia merasa lebih tenang. Trauma yang sudah hampir bisa ia lupakan kembali menghantuinya...

« FLASHBACK «

EXO baru saja menyelesaikan konser mereka. Tapi nasib sial menimpa Sehun, dia tersandung oleh kabel yang ada didepannya. Ia sedikit terhuyung namun masih bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Saat ia berjalan lagi...

BRAKK!

" KRIS-OPPA! " Sontak Sehun dan 10 member EXO lain nya menoleh kala mendengar teriakan fans mereka.

" HYUNG! " Sehun langsung berlari ke arah Kris yang sudah tersungkur. Kris yang mendengar panggilan itu dengan samar-samar, akhirnya sukses menutup matanya. Ia pingsan!

Darah mengalir deras dari kepala nya.

"Hyung!" pekik Sehun ketika melihat Kris sudah tidak sadar lagi. Sontak semua member langsung berlari kearah Sehun yang tengah memangku Kris

"Sehun-ah, ada apa ini?" tanya Suho panik

"A-aku, aku..."

"Sudahlah, cepat angkat dia sekarang!" pekik Xiumin tak kalah kerasnya dari Sehun. Semua sudah sangat panik bahkan tanpa memikirkan bahwa fans mereka juga tengah berteriak histeris

Dirumah sakit, Kris tampak terbaring lemah diatas kasur tidurnya. Tampak Luhan dengan wajah khawatirnya. Sesekali airmatanya menetes melihat keadaan lemah Kris saat ini

"Hyung..." ucap Sehun pelan. Luhan yang merasa dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun

"Mianhae" Sehun menunduk. Tak berani memandang Luhan

"Sudahlah. Ini bukan salahmu" Luhan mengucapkan itu sambil memandang wajah Kris yang masih menutup matanya.

"Tapi karna aku menyenggol kabel itu..."

"Geumanhae Sehun-ah. Semakin kau mengingatkannya, hal itu malah yang membuatku menjadi marah padamu" ucap Luhan tegas. Tao yang melihat kondisi akhirnya mendekati Sehun. Mengelus pelan punggung namja itu dan mencoba membawanya menjauh dari Luhan, dan member lainnya

Tao dan Sehun tampak diam dikursi cafe tempat mereka minum saat ini. Bubble Tea yang sudah dipesankan Tao untuk Sehun bahkan tak disentuh sedikitpun oleh Sehun.

"Minumlah..."

"Tao, kalau bukan karna aku menyenggol kabel tadi, lampu itu tak akan sampai jatuh bahkan sampai menimpa Kris hyung. Sekarang gara gara aku, Kris-Hyung tidak akan bisa melakukan kegiatan apa pun sampai kaki dan bahu nya pulih."

"Tidak ada yang tau itu semua terjadi, Hun-ah. Itu sebabnya tak ada yang menyalahkanmu. Untungnya hanya sedikit korban disini, bagaimana kalau kau juga tadi terkena timpahan lampu panggung itu? Masalah akan jadi semakin besar Sehun-ah" Tao tampak meyakinkan Sehun "Percayalah. Kau tidak usah sebersalah ini. Kau selamat saja itu sudah syukur Hun-ah. Jangan menambah beban member lainnya terutama Luhan Hyung dengan rasa bersalahmu itu"

"Hyung..."

"Sudahlah" Tao tersenyum. Lalu mengambil gelas Bubble Tea nya, meminum minuman manis itu dengan sedotan, tapi...

"MWO? Kau memanggiku Hyung? Sehun-ah? Hyung?!" pekik Tao terkejut. Senyumnya tiba-tiba melebar. Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk, tiba-tiba langsung memandang Tao

"Apa aku tadi mengatakan itu?"

"Ne!" pekik Tao semangat. Sehun yang melihat tingkah laku Tao, hanya tersenyum simpul. Tao juga, ia tersenyum. Mereka meminum bubble Tea itu dengan saling membalas senyum manis mereka.

-FLASBACK END-

Semua member EXO tampak sedih melihat keadaan Sehun yang masih trauma dengan kejadian setahun yang lalu. Kai yang awalnya melihat Lay yang masih menghibur Sehun, seketika pandangannya beralih pada Luhan

"Ikut aku!"

Luhan hanya menuruti tarikan tangan Kai yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Semua member tampak terperangah melihat kepergian mereka

"Mereka...Kenapa?" tanya Sehun polos

Member lain hanya menggeleng pelan.

Dilihat dari tempat mereka berdiri, sudah jelas bahwa mereka tengah berada disebuah taman. Tepatnya taman dibelakang gedung rumah sakit. Kai tampak membelakangi Luhan yang hanya bisa menunduk

"Hyung, kau tau? Aku sudah mengetahui bahwa kau mencintai KyungSoo" Kai memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka, dan Luhan hanya diam

"Aku tau itu semua. Aku hanya berpura-pura bodoh untuk menyadari itu karna aku tidak ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri. Tapi bodohnya aku, karna keegoisanku, Yifan hyung malah seperti ini" Kai tampak menunduk

"Kau bisa menyesal untuk beberapa waktu ini. Tapi tidak untuk waktu selanjutnya. Kau sudah membuat kami berdua menderita, aku dan Yifan hyung. Maafkan aku harus melakukan ini hyung" Kai mendekat kearah Luhan

"Tapi kau pantas mendapatkannya, terutama, karna kau juga mengambil D.O dariku, maka jangan salahkan aku jika aku juga akan mengambil milikmu" Kai mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan dan pergi meninggalkan namja berambut pirang itu sendirian disana.

-T.B.C-

Cuplikan Next Chap :

" Fan... Maaf kan aku. Aku hanya menganggapmu adik ku, Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ku pada KyungSoo. Aku benar benar minta maaf Fan. "

...

" Hyung... Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menderita lagi. Aku janji. "

...

"Tolong tinggalkan aku. Jangan buat kita semua tersakiti hanya karna keegoisanmu, hyung"

...

" YIFAN! DIMANA YIFAN!"

...

"Katakan pada mereka, Jangan Beritahukan Luhan mengenai informasi Yifan. "

Coming Soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Bitter Sweet Of Our Love~ -Chapter 3-**

Title : Bitter Sweet of Our Love~  
>Main Cast : - Wu Yi Fan<br>- Xi LuHan  
>- Kim Jongin<br>- Do KyungSoo  
>Genre : Romance | Sad |<br>Rating : T  
>Pairing : HanRis, HanSoo, KaiRis, KaiSoo.<br>Author : Xi Rae Hoon.  
>Warning : Uke!YiFan<p>

Dont Like,Dont Read! ^^

...

- CHAPTER 3! -

**

Seiring Berjalan nya waktu, Kai dan Luhan terus mengunjungi Kris yang belum sadarkan diri.

Suatu hari, Kai ingin menjenguk Kris.  
>Ia membawa sebuket bunga seperti biasa.<p>

Saat ia sudah sampai di depan kamar inap Kris, Ia mendengar Suara Luhan

" Fan... Maaf kan aku. Aku hanya menganggapmu adik ku, Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan ku pada KyungSoo. Aku benar benar minta maaf Fan. " Luhan terus saja meminta maaf pada Kris yang sampai saat ini belum sadarkan diri dari koma nya.  
>Ia menggenggam tangan pucat itu dan sesekali mengecup nya.<p>

Tanpa Luhan ketahui ternyata kai mendengar itu. Dia semakin membenci Luhan yang tega melakukan hal jahat seperti itu. Mempermainkan perasaan orang lain itu jahat kan?!

Kai mengeratkan genggaman nya pada buket yang ia bawa.

' Aku benar benar akan membuat mu menyesal Luhan! ' Ucapnya dalam hati.

Saat Kai melihat Luhan keluar dari kamar inap Kris, dengan cepat Kai langsung masuk ke dalam.

" Hyung..." Panggil nya lirih. Ia berjalan pelan ke arah tubuh lemah YiFan

" Ini sudah 6 bulan sejak kejadian itu. kenapa kau tidak bangun juga Hyung?  
>Apa kau tidak merindukan kami? Lihat? Kau sekarang tampak seperti Yeoja Hyung. Rambut mu bahkan sudah panjang." Kai mengelus sayang rambut YiFan.<p>

TES!

Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata YiFan yang masih terpejam. Kai langsung menghapus jejak air mata itu dengan Ibu jari nya.

" Kau mimpi buruk ya Hyung? Tenang saja, Kau tidak akan menderita lagi. Aku akan membawa mu jauh dari penderitaan mu. Okay. " Kai mengecup pelan dahi Kris.

Piip

" Yeoboseyo. Ne ini aku Kim Jongin. Pesankan 2 tiket pribadi. Aku akan berangkat ke China nanti malam. Terima kasih. " Jongin memasukan kembali Handphone nya ke saku.

" Hyung... Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menderita lagi. Aku janji. "

Setelah itu ia menelpon Suho dan berkata bahwa ia tidak akan di Dorm dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ia berkata bahwa kakek nya sedang sakit jadi ia harus melihat keadaan nya, padahal sebenarnya Kai ingin memindahkan Kris ke China untuk beberapa waktu sampai ia siuman.

**

-Luhan Side-

" Hyung..." Luhan menoleh saat seseorang memanggil nya. Sehun ternyata.

" Ye?"

" Waktu nya makan malam."  
>Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian beranjak dari kamar nya menuju ruang makan.<p>

" Luhan-Hyung.."

"..."

" A-aku... Minta maaf Hyung. "

" Untuk? "

" Membuat YiFan-hyung celaka." Sehun menunduk, tak berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

" Sudahlah ini bukan salah mu. "

" Tapi Hyung- "

" Aku Sudah bilang Ini bukan salah mu Oh sehun! " Ucap Luhan tegas kemudian melanjutkan langkah nya.  
>Sehun hanya menunduk lalu mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.<p>

*

" Sehun kenapa? " Tao bertanya pelan  
>pada Sehun yang hanya menggeleng lemah lalu duduk di samping Tao<p>

" Ini Ge. " Lay memberikan piring Luhan. Luhan melihat ke KyungSoo yang hanya menunduk. Sejak kejadian itu, KyungSoo menjadi lebih menjaga jarak dengan Luhan

" Huh...Dimana Jongin?" Tanya Luhan saat Ia melihat tempat duduk Kai kosong

" Dia bilang kakek nya sakit. Jadi dia tidak akan di rumah beberapa waktu ini."

" Oh begitu. KyungSoo-ah, bisa aku bicara dengan mu setelah ini? "  
>KyungSoo hanya mengangguk.<p>

" Sebenarnya kau kenapa? " Tanya Luhan pada KyungSoo yang hanya menunduk.

" Kyung-ie~ Kenapa kau mendiami ku? bahkan saat Konser kita di Indonesia kemarin. Apa salah ku pada mu? "  
>Luhan menggenggam tangan KyungSoo dan membuat sang empu nya memandang Luhan. Ia sudah muak dengan Sikap Luhan.<p>

" Hyung. Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga?  
>Bahkan setelah YiFan-hyung mengalami ini semua?! Kau benar benar manusia egois Hyung! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Yifan hyung!<br>Kau bukan Luhan-hyung yang ku kenal. Luhan yang ku kenal adalah orang yang selalu melindungi Yifan-hyung. Tidak pernah menyakiti perasaan nya. Kau bukan Luhan Hyung! Aku membenci mu! "  
>Air mata sudah mengalir di pipi KyungSoo. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan Hyung nya ini.<p>

" Kyung-ie~ Aku minta maaf, Jangan menangis. Aku sangat mencintai mu KyungSoo~ "

" Cukup! Kau tidak benar benar mencintai ku Hyung! Itu hanya rasa obsesi mu untuk memiliki ku! Aku tau itu! Aku hanya mencintai Jongin, Kau harus nya mengerti itu Hyung. "  
>Luhan tersentak mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.<p>

"Tolong tinggalkan aku. Jangan buat kita semua tersakiti hanya karna keegoisanmu, hyung" isak KyungSoo. Luhan lalu melepas tautannya dengan KyungSoo. Namja bermarga Xi itu langsung memundurkan langkahnya

"KyungSoo-ah, aku..."

"Kau masih bisa berubah hyung. Percaya padaku. Kau mencintai Yifan hyung, bukan aku" KyungSoo mendekat lalu memegang bahu Luhan. Luhan menunduk, dan KyungSoo akhirnya pergi, meninggalkan Luhan sendirian diruangan itu.

' Dia... Apa itu mungkin? Aku mencintai Yifan?' gumam Luhan dalam hati.

LuHan terus memikirkan ucapan KyungSoo padanya.  
>Dia mengingat waktu dimana ia dan Yifan selalu bersama. Tanpa sadar setetes air mata mengalir di pipi Luhan. Dan sedetik kemudian, namja itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu. Menuju dimana ia menemukan, orang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Ia ingin bertemu Yifan sekarang!<p>

**

-Rumah Sakit-

Luhan berlari di koridor Rumah Sakit yang mulai tampak sepi. Sebenar nya jam berkunjung sudah habis, tapi ia memohon pada petugas Rumah Sakit itu agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam.

Saat Ia sudah sampai, Ia hanya mendapati Sebuah ruangan yang Kosong.

" YIFAN!" Luhan langsung berlari ke tempat resepsionis

" DIMANA YIFAN!" Ia menggebrak meja resepsionis itu

" Sa-saya tidak tau tuan. "

" Bohong! kau pasti tau! cepat katakan dimana Yifan! Aku ingin bertemu dengan nya! " Resepsionis itu tampak ketakutan

" Maaf tuan, Saya benar benar tidak tau dimana tuan Wu YiFan. " Sang Resepsionis hanya bisa menunduk dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Luhan menghela nafas berat dengan wajah kusut. Ia keluar dari Rumah Sakit itu. Sepanjang jalan ia menangis dalam diam. Tanpa sadar, Ia ternyata sudah sampai di sebuah Taman.

Taman itu... Adalah tempat pertama kali Ia dan Yifan bertemu.

Masih terekam jelas di memory nya, Saat dimana Yifan menyatakan perasaan nya dengan wajah merona.

' Lu-Luhan... A-Aku menyukai mu. Sejak pertama melihat mu, aku.. sudah tertarik padamu. Luhan A-Aku..Aku..'

' Ne. Aku mau jadi Kekasih mu.'  
>Bahkan saat itu, Yifan belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapan nya. Tapi entah mengapa Luhan langsung mengucapkan kata kata itu.<p>

Kala itu, Yifan benar benar senang. Ia tersenyum malu saat Luhan menggenggam tangan nya bahkan mengecup dahi nya

" Fan... " Luhan terisak saat mengingat masa masa itu.

" Maafkan aku...KyungSoo benar.. Aku memang mencintai mu Fan~"

**

-KaiRis_Side-

Tok Tok Tok!

" Masuk. Ada apa JoongKi"

" Tuan, tadi saya mendapat telpon dari Rumah sakit -JongHoon- katanya Luhan-sshi datang dan mencari Yifan-sshi."

" Lalu? "

" Mereka bilang, Luhan-sshi sempat berteriak histeris saat melihat Ruangan nya kosong. Ia juga bertanya dimana Yifan-sshi berada."

" Ciih! Katakan pada mereka, Jangan Beritahukan Luhan mengenai informasi Yifan. "

" Baik tuan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Namja ber-jas hitam itu pun segera keluar dari ruangan itu.  
>Meninggalkan Kai bersama Yifan di sana.<p>

" Hyung... Aku akan membuat Luhan menderita. Maafkan aku ya harus berbuat seperti ini. Habis dia jahat sih."  
>Kai mengusap pelan pipi Yifan.<p>

**

Seminggu telah berlalu, Kris pun sudah sadar dari koma nya. Saat ia terbangun, Ia mendapati diri nya sudah berada di ruangan yang asing bagi nya.

Ia mencoba mengingat apa yang telah menimpanya hingga ia harus berbaring diatas tempat tidur putih dengan tangan yang masih berjarum infus. Belum ada sepatah kata yang ia ucapkan-hanya bingung dan merasa semua berbeda baginya.

Pintu berderak ringan, dengan reflek YiFan Menoleh pada sumber suara itu.

"Hyung?!... kau sudah sadar? syukurlah~ apa kau baik-baik saja, eoh?" ujar jongin dengan wajah bersinar bahagia begitu melihat hyung nya itu telah bangun dari koma panjang nya.

YiFan hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan dongsaeng nya itu. Dengan senyuman indah nya jongin berlari keluar memanggil Dokter untuk segera mencheck up hyung nya.  
>Karna Yifan sudah siuman, Besok Kai akan langsung mengantar kan Yifan ke Kanada, Ia akan mendapat kan perawatan disana.<p>

-Luhan Side-

Sementara itu, Di Dorm EXO tepat nya di dalam kamar Luhan,  
>Tampak namja berambut pirang- acak yang tengah terduduk menunduk di sudut kamarnya. Beberapa minggu terakhir keadaan nya terlihat jauh dari kata baik. Hanya YiFan yang mengisi kekosongan fikirannya saat ini.<p>

" YiFan~ Eoddini?!..." pekik nya setengah histeris beriringan isak air mata.

Diluar, telah berjajar beberapa member EXO. Mereka berulangkali menggedor pintu kamar Luhan dengan bergantian. Tapi memang tetap tak ada jawaban dari hyung mereka itu.

"Hyung! Neo gwaenchanna?! buka pintunya hyung, kau harus keluar atau kami akan mendobrak pintunya!" teriak ChanYeol seraya melayangkan beberapa kali tinju nya pada pintu kamar yang menjadi pembatas mengesalkan itu.

Karna sudah kesal akhirnya beberapa member EXO itu pun mulai mendobrak pintu itu.

" HYUNG! " Sehun langsung berlari ke arah Luhan yang sedang meringkuk sambil memeluk photo Yifan di sudut ruangan itu.

Astaga! Kamar ini benar benar sudah tidak pantas untuk di tinggali.  
>Beberapa figura tampak berpecahan di lantai kamar itu.<p>

" Fan...Kau dimana baby-ah?" Isakan pilu itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan berukuran sedang itu.

" Hyung..." Sehun berusaha untuk merengkuh Hyung nya itu, Tapi Luhan langsung mendorong nya hingga jatuh terduduk.

" Tinggalkan aku sendiri! "

" Tapi Hyung.. kau tak boleh seperti ini!"

"Apa masalah mu,Eoh?! keluaar!" teriak Luhan dengan setengah memaki sahabat nya itu. Sehun hanya dapat bangkit lalu terhenyak meratapi sesosok Luhan yang tampak menyedihkan itu. Langkah itu beranjak menjauh kemudian menerobos ambang pintu tempat para member EXO yang lain berdiri.

"Sehun'Ah! kau mau kemana?! yak! dengarkan aku Sehun!" pekik Chen sambil mencoba mengejar Maknae mereka itu. Sehun tak ambil pusing, Ia hanya terlalu sedih melihat keadaan Hyung nya tadi.

"Kemana ia pergi, Chen?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mendekati Chen yang baru saja kembali. Chen hanya menggeleng pelan.

Tiba tiba Luhan bangkit dari dudukan nya. itu membuat mereka semua terkejut. Mereka sama sedih nya dengan Luhan setelah kehilangan Duizhang mereka itu.

" Hyung~..." Suho mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Luhan.

" Sebenarnya ada ap..." belum sempat Suho meneruskan kata-katanya Luhan telah beranjak pergi tanpa sepatah kata untuk mereka.

"Luhan-Hyung!" sentak mereka mencoba mengejar namun terhenti.

" Biarkan Ia sendiri dulu, mungkin kita juga terlalu membebani nya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu."

**

Saat ini, Luhan sedang berada di teras depan Dorm mereka.  
>Ia kelihatan sedang menghubungi seseorang.<p>

Tuut Tuut Tuut

' Yeoboseyo. Ada apa?' Jawab Kai dari seberang sana.

"..."

' Kalau tidak ada yang penting aku matikan. Aku sedang sibuk kau tau? '

" Kau dimana?"

' Aku? Aku masih di China. Mungkin akan pulang besok atau lusa. ' Sesaat itu juga kai bicara Luhan telah memutus telpon nya.

" Isangatta!" ujar Kai yang masih berada di negri tirai bambu itu seraya meletakkan Handphone nya di meja ruang tengah.  
>Ia merogoh saku kemeja nya, mengambil 2 Lembar passport tujuan keberangkatan ke Canada.<p>

"Ini yang terbaik untuk mu Yifan hyung." ucap nya-beranjak mengambil sweater bulu miliknya lalu pergi.

**

"Kita.. akan...pergi? Kemana?" tanya YiFan halus, masih sulit baginya untuk bicara lebih jelas.

"Hmm~ Canada, Hyung-ah~" jawab Kai yang tengah terlihat sibuk membereskan pakaian ke dalam koper.

"Ke rumah paman mu?"

"ye~" balas Kai tersenyum manis.

20 menit kemudian Kai telah siap berangkat bersama YiFan dari rumah itu menuju Airport. YiFan tertidur dalam pangkuan Kai selama di perjalanan.

" Geurotta.. kau tak akan menderita lagi Hyung tidak kan ku biarkan kau menangis karena dia." ujar Kai dalam sanubari nya seraya membelai halus rambut YiFan.

**

2 hari sudah Kai menemani Kris-Hyung nya di Canada, Ia hampir lupa untuk kembali ke Seoul tapi begitu menatap mata Kris ia tersadar akan Luhan dan semua teman-teman EXO nya. Kris diam-diam memperhatikan kegelisahan Kai saat ia tengah berbaring di ranjang nya. Ia tahu Kai pasti memikir kan sesuatu yang sulit.

"Waegeure'yo?" tegur Kris ramah. Ia mencoba bangkit dan duduk untuk berbicara dengan Kai.

"Oo~ eomneunde'yo~..." Jawab Kai sambil tersenyum dan membantu Yifan agar ia duduk dengan nyaman.

"kau berbohong, kan?"

"kau tahu?"

"Nde. Katakan pada ku apa yang tidak aku ketahui itu atau aku akan marah padamu~" ancam Kris setengah bercanda dan mendesak Kai.

"Aku.. harus kembali ke seoul besok, itu demi EXO dan semuanya, tapi kau akan sendiri disini dan tak ada yang..."  
>belum sempat Kai meneruskan kata-katanya Kris telah menutup bibir Kai dengan Jari telunjuk nya.<p>

"Itu tak masalah Jongin.. Aku akan baik-baik saja." ucap Kris tersenyum.

Jongin balas tersenyum manis pada Yifan. Ia memeluk Hyung nya itu.

*

Esok nya, pagi pagi sekali Ia langsung berangkat pulang ke Seoul.

" Hyung, jaga diri mu ne." Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Setelah itu, Kai berpamitan pada keluarga nya dan pulang ke korea.

- Seoul-

" Annyeonghaseo!" Teriak Kai dari pintu depan Dorm saat ia sudah sampai.

" Jongin!"

" Kai! "

" Kamjjong!"

" Yak! kau dari mana saja eoh?! kenapa lama sekali, Apa kakek mu sudah sembuh? Bagaimana keadaan nya? Kau ketinggalan banyak peristiwa kau tau! "

" Hyung bicara pelan pelan. " ucap Kai sweatdrop saat mendengar penuturan  
>Suho yang lumayan panjang itu.<p>

" Maaf maaf. Ayo masuk, kau pasti lelah. "

Setelah itu, Ke 9 Member EXO itu pun masuk Ke Dorm.

" Kyung-ie Hyung mana? Aku kan kangen~ " Ujar Kai celingkukan mencari Kekasih nya.

" Chagi! " Kai langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara khas kekasih nya itu.

" Kyung-ie~ Nan Jinjja bogoshippo~ "

" Nado~ Oh aku sudah memasak makanan kesukaan mu. Kajja kita makan! " Ujar Dio semangat.

Sebenarnya, Kai dan Dio itu sudah lama berbaikan. 3 bulan sejak 'kecelakaan' itu, KyungSoo menjelaskan semua nya pada Kai.  
>dan Tentu saja Kai percaya pada Kekasih nya.<p>

Masalah nya sekarang hanya lah Luhan.

' Luhan...Let's Play the drama~'

" Oh iya! Luhan-hyung mana? Apa dia sedang menjenguk Kris-hyung? Ahh aku sudah lama tidak mengunjungi nya~ Apa dia sudah Baikan? apa dia sudah siuman? Aku ingin menjenguk nya nanti!"

Seketika, Mereka semua berhenti memakan Makanan mereka.

" Loh? Kenapa diam? "

" Jongin... Sebenarnya.. Kris-Hyung...  
>Dia..."<p>

Xiumin pun menceritakan kejadian -yang sebenarnya sudah di ketahui Kai-  
>Dalam hati ia hanya bisa menyeringai.<p>

' Seperti nya, Kau sangat menderita ya hyung~ ' Batin Kai saat mendengar tentang Luhan yang histeris mencari Kris nya.

"Hilang?! Ba-bagaimana..." Kai -yang sebenarnya sedang berakting- terlihat marah. Ia menggebrak meja makan itu.

"Kami juga tidak tau bagaimana sebenarnya itu semua. Luhan, ia benar-benar terpuruk saat hilangnya Kris."

"Ashhh! Jinja!" Kai langsung menggebrak meja dan segera berlalu pergi meninggalkan member EXO. Pergi dari dorm dengan perasaan kalud, yang sebenarnya dibuat-buat.

" Kai! " pekik Sehun. Tapi percuma, bahkan Kai sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau dia jadi seperti Luhan hyung?" tanya Sehun sedih. Suho hanya mendesah berat melihat kondisi grupnya saat ini

'Kai... Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?' gumam D.O . Ia merasa, Kai mulai berubah. Berubah menjadi lebih dekat dan Lebih peduli dengan, Wu YiFan.

**

Tampak namja dengan topi hitam dan kacamata hitamnya tengah berjalan sambil menyeruput sekaleng coffee panas. Ia sedikit bersiul-siul sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba, ponsel itu berdering

"Yeoboseyo hyung-ie?"

'Kai, kau di dorm?'

"Ani. Aku sedang menikmati angin malam hyung."

'Oh. Kai, apa mereka...'

"Mereka sangat khawatir, hyung. Haha"

'Jangan tertawa Kai! Seharusnya kau menghibur mereka'

"Aku tidak bisa menghibur mereka hyung. Karna sekarang aku juga sedang tampak gila didepan mereka karna kepergian dirimu"

'Kau memang sudah gila. Bahkan sampai membawaku pergi ke tempat sejauh ini' terdengar seperti orang kesal, Kai hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar nada bicara Kris, orang yang berbicara padanya ditelpon.

"Haha, hyung. Sepertinya sudah ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanku diluar. Mungkin aku harus mematikan sambungan telpon ini ya? Aku harus pulang"

'Baiklah. Hati-hati Kai' lalu Kris menutup sambungan telpon mereka "Baiklah. Waktunya berlari sekarang" ucap Kai dengan senyum tipisnya dan mulai berjalan cepat

**

#EXO_Dorm

" Hyung! Kau dari mana saja ?! "  
>Sehun langsung bertanya pada Kai yang baru saja pulang.<p>

Kai hanya diam dan melanjutkan langkah nya,

" Jongin, Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk mu."

" Maaf Hyung, Aku sedang tidak berselara makan. "  
>KyungSoo langsung menunduk.<p>

"Kai... Kau bisa sakit nantinya kalau tidak makan"

"Tidak. Aku cukup mengantuk."

"Kai-ah" panggil Xiumin membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kris, apa kau mencarinya?" Kai diam. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan Xiumin

"Kau sudah menemukannya?"

"Maafkan aku hyung"

' Maafkan aku sudah membohongi kalian.' Lanjut nya dalam hati. Ia pun  
>mulai berjalan ke kamar nya.<p>

*

Dalam kamar itu sosok Luhan telah berdiri memandang tajam pada Kai yang berdiri di ambang pintu.  
>Kai tahu pasti tatapan macam apa itu, namun wajah nya tetap lugu-seolah tak tahu apapun. Sedetik kemudian mereka telah terlibat percakapan yang berujung pada perkelahian. Suara Luhan lebih terdengar menguasai ruangan itu. Member EXO yang lainnya mendengar keributan itu dan berusaha melerai mereka berdua.<p>

" Cepat katakan Dimana YIFAN Brengsek!" Luhan terus memberontak sedangkan Kai hanya diam dengan wajah -seolah olah bingung.

" Hyung! apa maksud mu! Kai baru saja pulang, kenapa Kau menuduh nya begitu?!"

' Hyung-ie, Maafkan aku ne. Tapi ini demi kebaikan Yifan-Hyung.' Kai ber-ucap dalam hati. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada Hyung nya yang lain.

Tak terasa Satu tahun telah berlalu, Kris menjalani kehidupan normal nya di Canada dengan tetap berusaha melupakan kenangan buruk itu. sekarang Ia telah sukses sebagai Designer terkenal, banyak perusahaan busana tekstil yang berinvestasi dengan nya. SMent juga sudah memberi konfirmasi atas Kris bahwa Ia saat ini sedang Cuti dalam waktu yang lama. Meski begitu fans nya masih saja mencari tau keberadaan nya. Di canada tidak terlalu banyak Orang yang mengenal nya, Jika orang memanggil nya Kris maka ia akan berkata ' Maaf aku bukan Kris, Nama ku Kevin. Mungkin anda salah orang. Banyak orang yang mirip di dunia ini.'  
>Ia mengganti identitas nya.<p>

..

Cukup sering Ia melakukan contact dengan Kai Via  
>e-mail ataupun Video-Chat.<p>

"Yak! Kai kau tak kan jadi datang kesini?!" teriak Kris didepan Laptop nya dengan kesal.

"Mian~ aku masih ada latihan dance dengan Anak-anak EXO lain." Jawab Kai tertawa miris melihat wajah Kris yang lucu di layar Video-Chat itu.

"Aih~ kau berhutang janji lagi padaku! baiklah kau harus tetap datang usai latihan mu, entah esok atau lusa atau bulan depan. titik!" tandas Kris sekali lagi dan itu membuat Kai tertawa terbahak-bahak disana.

Waktu menunjukkan jam keberangkatan Kris untuk menghadiri fashion show di Canada Galery Art, maka ia buru-buru pergi dari meja Pribadi kamarnya itu usai percakapan dengan Kai.

- Luhan Side -

Luhan berhasil mengetahui keberangkatan Kai ke Canada pagi tadi, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuntuti langkah Kai-Mungkin Kai tahu keberadaan YiFan yang telah lama hilang, pikirnya.

Di sebuah Airport Canada AS, Luhan tiba. Ia berusaha mengikuti Kai dari belakang tapi Ia kehilangan jejak berharga itu di Alun-alun Kota Canada yang ramai.

"ais~ jinjja !" hentak Luhan kesal dan menendang kaleng minuman di depan nya, Ia mengikuti arah kaleng yang bergulir itu dan akhirnya mendapati sesosok Namja yang familiar bagi nya.  
>ya, Namja manis itu tengah melangkah di seberang jalan dengan tergesa-gesa.<br>sesaat ia hampir membelalak kan kedua bola matanya tanda keterkejutan nya.

"Fannie..Fan..nie? YiFan!" ujar nya beranjak lalu berlari keseberang jalan mencoba mengejar Namja yang mengalihkan pandangannya itu.  
>Ia meraih lengan Namja itu segera untuk memastikan keyakinannya.<p>

"YiFan?" ucap nya terperangah mendapati Namja itu adalah Kris yang selama ini Ia cari.

" Nuguseyo?" ucap Namja itu ringan.

"Fan..nie, Fannie'ah~.." ujar nya tak percaya-Ia terpaku seketika dan,  
>"YiFan!"teriak nya menggenggam erat bahu Namja itu seraya mengguncangnya, Membuat Namja satu nya mengeluh sakit.<p>

"Siapa? maaf.. aku tidak mengenal anda." tutur namja itu dingin-menghempaskan tangan Luhan dari bahu nya. segera Ia berlalu cepat dari hadapan Luhan. Sementara Luhan hanya dapat membatu bak patung tak bernyawa, air matanya menetes perlahan mengisyaratkan bahwa hatinya tengah terluka. Tak ingin kehilangan Namja yang ia yakini adalah cinta nya segera ia mengikuti Namja itu diam-diam dari jarak jauh. Ia tak ingin percaya bahwa YiFan telah melupakannya.

' Aniyo! Yifan tak mungkin melupakan ku.'

- Kris Side -

" Aah~ Jinjja! aku terlambat 5 menit?! ini kan acara Show ku, menyebalkan!" ujar Kris kesal, namun dibalik itu ia mensesalkan pertemuannya tadi dengan Luhan. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu apapun lagi tentang Luhan. Ia berharap luka itu tak kembali menganga di hati nya.

Perlahan ia melangkah memasuki gedung Galery Art itu dan memulai acara Show Busana nya. Ia hampir lupa dengan peristiwa tadi begitu seluruh pengamat Design terpukau dan banyak memberinya penghargaan sebagai Designer Muda berbakat.

Tiba-tiba ia terkejut ketika Kai tengah melangkah ke atas panggung sambil membawa sebuket bunga.

" Chukkae, Hyung'ie~" ucap Kai tersenyum sambil memeluk Hyung nya itu. Kris hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Berpura pura kesal namun sebenarnya ia sangat terhibur dan bahagia.

DiPojok ruang Galery, Luhan menyaksikan dua insan itu tampak tertawa bahagia. Kini ia sadar bahwa Namja itu adalah Yi Fan dan Mereka berdua hanya sedang membohongi nya.

**

" Kai kau menipu ku, Eoh? kau berkata kau tak bisa datang padahal kau sudah ada di Galery! Jahat !" ucap Namja Manis itu-bersenda gurau dengan pria di sebelahnya-Kai. Dia hanya tertawa puas berhasil mengerjai Kris.

sekejap mata menutup Kris & Kai telah berhenti tertawa, tampaknya ada pemandangan di depan mereka.

"Hyung?" ujar Kai terkejut begitu melihat Luhan menghadang mereka.

"Jadi.. ini yang kau sembunyikan dari ku, Kai? Kau menyembunyikan YiFan dari ku,Kai?!" sentak Luhan dengan suara meninggi.

" Huh! Hahahaha Lucu. Bukan kah sudah ku bilang, Jangan salah kan aku, Jika Aku juga akan mengambil milik mu ehm?." Jawaban Kai benar benar terdengar santai. Ia memandang remeh Luhan sembari menarik Yifan kepelukan nya.

" Don' . . !"

" Memang kau siapa nya, huh? Kevin-Hyung, Kau mengenal nya?"

" Aniyo. Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengan nya. "

CRACK!

Hati Luhan seakan hancur saat melihat tatapan dingin Kris pada nya.  
>Dulu..Kris selalu memberi nya tatapan cinta yang lembut.<p>

" Fan? A-Aku..."

"Mwo? Apa anda punya urusan dengan ku? kalau tidak aku akan pergi. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan tuan. Ayo Jongin." Kai langsung mengamit lengan Kris dan hendak membawa nya pergi.

Luhan sungguh tahu YiFan hanya sedang bersandiwara di depannya tapi entah mengapa kata-kata barusan begitu menusuk jantung nya.

"Nae jeongmal Mianhae..." ucap Luhan menatap YiFan yang masih membuang wajah dari tatapannya.

" Ayo.. kita pulang Hyung'ie..." YiFan hanya mengangguk gemetar.

"Kumohon jangan menyentuhnya! Jangan bawa dia Kai! jangan bawa Yifan pergi! " Suara Luhan terdengar lebih berat dan bergetar pilu, Ada air mata yang menumpuk di sudut mata nya.

" Terlambat Hyung. " Ucap Kai lalu sedetik kemudian Ia sudah membawa Yifan pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang hanya bisa berdiri disana sambil menangis.

"Hajima! Hajimaaa!" teriak Luhan histeris meratapi langkah kepergian mereka. Sesekali orang yang lalu-lalang menatap nya dengan heran.

Dilain tempat D.O keluar dari persembunyiannya -Untuk menyaksikan peristiwa tadi.

"Hyung~ neo gwaenchanna?!" tegur D.O melangkah mendekati Luhan.  
>Ia mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara mereka saat ini. Tentang Wu Yi Fan juga.<p>

" Ayo hyung." KyungSoo membantu Luhan untuk berdiri dan membawa nya pulang ke Hotel.

' Kasihan Luhan-Hyung. Dia sudah benar benar berubah, tapi... Yifan hyung sudah terlanjur membenci nya.'  
>Ucap KyungSoo dalam hati.<p>

Di sebuah Cafe tampak seorang Namja tengah menutup wajah nya-menangis tersedu-sedu. sementara pria di sebelahnya hanya dapat mencoba menenangkan Namja itu.

"YiFan~ Uljimarayo.."

"Nae maeum appa." Isak Kris.

"Arraseo. Tapi...Maaf, aku sungguh tak tahu Luhan-Hyung ada di Canada. entah itu kebetulan atau ia memang telah mengetahui keberadaan mu, Hyung'ie~."

"Naega shiltagu! seharusnya aku tak bertemu lagi dengan nya! itu melukai ku, Kai."

Kai langsung memeluk Hyung nya agar ia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

' Huh, Aku tidak bisa menepati janji ku untuk tidak membuat mu menangis Hyung. Mianhe.'

**

Ditempat yang berbeda, KyungSoo tengah menyeduh segelas teh hangat untuk Hyung nya yang sedang duduk melamun di Balcon kamar Hotel.  
>sejenak Ia terpikir oleh Kai.<p>

"Kai... kauu~..." sebut nya menunduk sedih. Ia berulang kali meyakinkan hati nya 'Kai dan YiFan-Hyung tak lebih dari sahabat.!'

"Hyung~..." panggil nya pada Luhan. sambil membawa teh dalam nampan.

"Hmm?" angguk Luhan tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya-terus memandang ke depan Balcon.

"Minum lah selagi hangat,.." sambil meletakkan segelas teh diatas meja teras Balcon itu. "Hyung~ aku sama kecewa nya dengan mu. Maaf atas Kai hari ini." ucap nya seraya duduk di kursi-sedang Luhan tetap tak menoleh pada nya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di Canada?"

"Eoh? itu~ jika kau kesini mengikuti Kai maka akupun demikian."

"Aku tak menyadari nya," senyum Luhan yang terlihat menyeringai.

"Kau mungkin mengingini Kai-jadi ambil dia jauh-jauh dari YiFan ku." tandas Luhan lebih tegas.

"Aku juga ingin begitu Hyung! Tapi aku tak ingin menaruh rasa cemburu atas mereka. Mereka sahabat kita juga."

"Aku... takut... kehilangan nya." Luhan membenamkan wajah dalam kedua rangkulan tangan nya di tembok Balcon. menutup matanya untuk beberapa saat, lalu "Aku mencintai Namja itu-Aku tulus...Boleh kah Ia memberiku kesempatan kedua untuk bersama nya lagi?" Ucap Luhan terisak penuh tetesan air mata dan bibirnya kelu dari rasa.

"Hyung'ie~..."

"Kumohon... kembalikan YiFan padaku..Aku mencintai nya, KyungSoo!"  
>mendengar kejujuran Hyung nya itu KyungSoo tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Ia terikut sedih atas Luhan. Dan saat ini ia bahkan tak mampu menghibur-hanya mengelus pelan pundak Hyung nya itu.<p>

**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, Luhan masih terus mendesak Kai untuk memberi tahu dimana keberadaan YiFan. Kai terdiam seribu bahasa atas pertanyaan Luhan yang terus menghantui nya 24 jam sehari.

"Maaf Hyung, ini bukan karena aku egois. ini demi YiFan-Hyung.! Ia tak ingin bertemu dengan mu."

"Kumohon~..."

"Kau ingin Ia terluka,Eoh?!"

"..." Luhan terhenyak lalu berhenti menghujani Kai dengan pertanyaan nya lagi.

"Tapi...Aku tak kan memaafkan diri ku.. bila YiFan tak menghukum ku." tutur Luhan menatap Kai.

"Memang begitu seharus nya!" Kai pergi meninggalkan Luhan sesegera mungkin.  
>'Maafkan aku Hyung' ujar nya dalam benaknya yang paling dalam.<p>

**

"Kai kau dimana, Eoh?" tanya Kris dalam saluran telpon pada Namja di seberang sana.

"Oo~ ada apa, Hyung?".. tanya Kai sambil terus berjalan melangkah di alun-alun kota.

"Aku.. baru saja pulang belanja untuk makan malam nanti, boleh kau menjemp..."

"Aah~ maaf Kris, aku ada keperluan sebentar."

Biiiiip~

Kai segera menutup telpon nya saat D.O telah berdiri menatapnya di depan sana.

"Kyung'ie..."

**

"Ais! jinjja! Aku kan belum selesai bicara Kaiii~.." Ujar Kris kesal. "Sudah terlalu malam~ aku harus berjalan ke ujung jalan untuk mendapatkan Taxi. Bus terakhir mungkin sudah habis. Haah~.." Kris menghela nafas panjang sambil terus melangkah sembari membawa dua plastik besar belanjaan.

Tanpa di duga duga...  
>Diujung jalan kota itu YiFan dihadang 5 orang pria bertubuh kekar yang tak ia kenal. Batin YiFan tahu pasti ini adalah situasi buruk untuk nya<p>

'PREMAN?' mungkin-ujar Kris. Kris berusaha menghindari mereka maka buru-buru Ia berbalik arah.

"where are you going baby? tidak seharusnya Namja cantik seperti mu berada diluar malam-malam begini." ujar salah satu dari mereka yang telah menghadang Kris dari belakang.

"Don't disturb me you brat! " pekik Kris saat mereka mencoba menyentuhnya.  
>Ia segera menendang organ Vital salah satu preman itu untuk dapat meloloskan diri. Namun mereka terlalu banyak untuk dilawan oleh seorang Namja seperti Kris.<p>

Orang yang di tendang oleh kris tadi, langsung memerintah teman nya yang lain untuk Menangkap Kris.

" Help me! somebody help me please !" Kris langsung Panik dan berteriak.

Teriakan Kris terdengar oleh seorang pria yang tengah berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara segar malam itu.  
>segera Luhan berlari ke tempat sumber teriakan itu berasal.<p>

"YiFan?!" ujar Luhan begitu menyadari Namja yang tengah di kepung itu tak lain adalah YiFan-Namja yang ia cintai.

"Don't touch him!"  
>seketika itu juga sekumpulan preman itu menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan berlari menerjang mereka begitu melihat Kris tampak terluka.<p>

Luhan membabibuta dan menghajar mereka hingga bebak belur. Salah seorang dari mereka berhasil membekap Luhan dan melukai Luhan hingga cedera.

"Tidaak! Jangaaan~!" teriak Kris Histeris meratapi Luhan yang bebakbelur di hadapannya. Ia menarik kaki salah seorang preman itu, Tapi Preman itu langsung menghempaskan  
>Yifan hingga ia jatuh terjembab dan mulai menendang nya dengan keras.<br>Yifan hanya bisa menutupi kepala nya dengan kedua tangan.

Luhan yang melihat Yifan di lukai menjadi marah.  
>Luhan tak ingin melihat Kris nya di sakiti, Ia bangkit kembali dan menghajar balik mereka hingga mereka lari tunggang-langgang ketakutan.<p>

*

" Neo... gwaenchanna?" tanya Luhan mendekat pada Kris yang masih menangis sesegukan karena ketakutan. Luhan memeluk YiFan dengan dekapan yang lembut-Ia tak ingin melihat Yifan nya ketakutan seperti ini.

Kris menatap Luhan-sosok yang berada di dekatnya.

" Luhan..."

" Ne. Yifan...Aku tahu...Kau pasti masih mengingat ku."  
>ucap Luhan tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pipi namja manis itu.<p>

"..." Kris terdiam dan menunduk kan wajah nya. Dalam dekapan tubuh Luhan yang hangat itu jantung nya serasa akan meledak, Maka segera ia mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan.

"aigoo~..." rintih Luhan. Ia berpura-pura kesakitan dan menyentuh bagian tubuh yang didorong oleh Kris. Tepat dibagian dada nya.

" Niga Wae?! A-apa yang sakit?" Tanya Kris penuh perhatian seraya menyentuh dada Luhan. Luhan tak ingin kehilangan waktu yang berharga itu. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kris dalam dekapan dada nya seraya menatap penuh kerinduan pada Kris. Kris terpaku diam karena tatapan Luhan.  
>Ada perasaan canggung di mata Kris.<p>

"Bukan..Bukan sakit disitu... Tapi didalam nya."

"Dahi mu berdarah..." Ucap Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bukan itu yang terluka...Hati ku..Hati ku yang terluka, Fan." Balas Luhan dengan suara bergetar sedih.

"Aku harus pergi. terimakasih.. dan Obati luka mu."sambil menghempaskan tangan Luhan darinya, Kris berpaling.

"Mianhae~ Nae jeongmal Mianhaeyo.." Ujar Luhan menarik kembali tangan Kris-mencoba menahan kepergian Namja itu.

"Kau tak salah..Hanya saja, aku yang terlalu berharap berlebihan selama ini.  
>Kau mencintai KyungSoo...Dan tak ada yang salah kan? Jadi... tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi.."<p>

"Aniyo~... Aku salah...Perasaan ku pada KyungSoo hanya sesaat-itu tak seabadi perasaan ku padamu.. selama ini hati ku tersesat.. tak bisakah aku kembali?."

"Hahaha~.." Tawa Kris beriringan air mata.  
>"Ini aneh..Semua nya sudah berakhir Luhan. Aku bukan diriku yang dulu-Aku sudah lama mati karena mu." Kris melepas tangan Luhan lalu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Luhan.<p>

"Maaf..Maafkan aku..Kumohon maafkan aku...YiFan~"

BRUUK!

» T.B.C »

A/N : Annyeong reader's ku tercintah~  
>Maaf kan lah author yang sudah telat update ini~<br>Maaf ya~ #Bow

Kalian tau? Niat nya ini ff mau End sampe' Chapter 3 aja, tapi...  
>Ternyata syudah kepanjangan reader's~<br>9000 Word lebih! XD  
>Jadi nae bagi menjadi 2 Chapter deh ^^<br>So untuk chap END, bakal update besok!

Happy reading ya semua~

Akhir kata...

Assalamualaikum wr. Wb! ^^

Review after read Juseyo~~~


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Bitter Sweet Of Our Love~

Main Cast : - Wu Yi Fan  
>- Xi Luhan<br>- Kim Jongin  
>- Do KyungSoo<p>

Genre : Romance | Sad

Rating : T

Pairing : HanRis, HanSoo, KaiRis, KaiSoo

Author : Xi Rae Hoon

WARNING : Uke!YiFan!

Don't Like, Don't read ;)

-++-

"Maaf..Maafkan aku..Kumohon maafkan aku...YiFan~"

BRUUK!

Luhan ambruk ke tanah, dahi nya bercucuran banyak darah. Ia mengerang kesakitan.

"Luhan!" Teriak Kris seraya berbalik kearah Luhan. "Luhan..w-waeyo? Neo..Gwaenchanna,Eoh?!"

"Aku..baik...baik..saja..Fan~.."  
>Luhan menggenggam tangan Kris,<p>

"Jangan pergi~...kumohon.."

Karena begitu khawatir Kris membopong Luhan berjalan menuju kursi taman kota yang mulai sunyi. Kris mengeluarkan obat-obatan dari tas nya dan mengobati luka Luhan.  
>Luhan hanya terduduk-membisu menatapi wajah Kris yang amat dekat dengan nya saat ini. Ia tersadar bahwa Kris adalah pelabuhan terakhir nya dan ia tak dapat hidup tanpa nya.<p>

"Sudah lebih baikan?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Hmm...Gomawo Kau..tak terluka kan?"

"Hmm...A-Aku baik-baik saja."  
>jawab Kris mengangguk.<p>

Sreet!

" Kau tidak baik baik saja! Lihat, tangan mu berdarah. Bibir mu juga. Sini, biar aku yang mengobati nya."  
>Luhan mendekat ke Kris dan mulai mengobati luka nya.<p>

setelah selesai, Luhan masih terus memandangi wajah Kris. Dia tersenyum sedih saat mengingat betapa bodohnya ia dulu. Menyia nyiakan cinta namja manis itu.

HENING...

Beberapa saat kedua nya terdiam cukup lama. Kris menikmati pemandangan didepan nya dengan santai sedangkan Luhan diam-diam mencuri pandang pada Namja itu.

"Kau tak banyak berubah-masih seperti dulu." Ucap Luhan.

"..." Kris hanya diam dan menunduk.

"Apakah kau masih marah pada ku?"

"Aniyo~ Waktu telah banyak menghapus rasa itu. Harus nya sekarang akan baik-baik saja."

" Fan...Tidak bisa kah aku kembali? kembali pada mu dan memulainya dari awal, Fan~"

"Aku..Tidak ingin kau kembali tapi... juga tak ingin membenci mu. Aku ingin menjalani sebagaimana harusnya. Tanpa mu mungkin lebih baik."

"Teman?" tawar Luhan dengan nada sedih. Ia tak mampu meminta lebih.

" Mungkin itu lebih baik untuk saat ini."

"Baiklah... kita berteman." Luhan mengangkat tangan nya dan mengacungkan jari kelingking nya seraya tersenyum.

"Hmm.." Kris menyambut tangan Luhan dengan senyuman-Canggung.

"Sudah terlalu malam~ sebaiknya aku pulang." Ujar Kris sambil mengambil tas dan belanjaan nya.

"Akan ku antar!"

"Tidak usah. Di ujung jalan aku akan segera mendapatkan Taxi."

"Aku akan mengantar mu. Aku tidak ingin kau dalam bahaya lagi." balas Luhan-Merebut Kantung plastik belanjaan dari tangan Kris. Ia segera berjalan duluan sementara Kris terpaksa harus mengikuti nya dari belakang.

Ada senyum yang terukir diwajah Luhan, Ia begitu bahagia meski saat ini Kris hanya mengizinkan nya untuk menjadi seorang teman.

' Setidaknya ini langkah terbaik untuk memiliki mu lagi, seperti dulu...YiFan.' Bisik hati Luhan.

" Dasar pria jahat! kasihan Luhan-Hyung, bodoh!" ujar KyungSoo setengah bercanda dengan Kai.

"Hahahah~... Tapi acting ku bagus kan Hyung? " Kai menjawab dengan tersenyum bangga usai menjelaskan semua nya pada KyungSoo yang hampir saja cemburu atas hubungan nya dan Kris yang kian dekat. Kenyataan bahwa itu hanya permainan dan bukan sungguhan membuat KyungSoo menjadi lebih legah hati nya.

Tak terasa langkah keduanya telah menuntun mereka tiba di apartment-Kris.

**

Setibanya Kris dan Luhan di apartment Kris, Kris merasa kasihan melihat kondisi Luhan yang Kotor dan berkeringat akibat perkelahian tadi.

'Ini semua karena ku' pikir Kris tertegun.

"Masuk lah." ujar Luhan pada Kris tepat didepan pintu Lift."Aku ingin melihat mu masuk lebih dulu dengan aman." tambah nya.  
>Kris hanya menangguk kemudian masuk disusul Luhan di belakang nya.<p>

Beruntung sekarang Luhan sedang dalam keadaan acak acakan, jadi tidak ada fans yang mengenali nya.

"Ingin... makan malam bersama?. Malam ini aku akan masak banyak. Tak menyenangkan kan? makan sendirian." Ajak Kris ramah-Ia ingin membalas pertolongan Luhan tadi padanya. Luhan mengangguk senang dan tersenyum.

Sesampai nya di lantai 20 pintu Lift itu terbuka, Luhan dan Kris keluar bersama lalu memasuki rumah Kris.

"Mandi lah selagi aku memasak. Ku tunggu di ruang makan." Kris mengambil belanjaan nya dari tangan Luhan dan menuju dapur. Luhan masih berdiri di ruang tengah memandangi sekeliling nya. Ia tersenyum dan hampir melompat kegirangan karena senangnya.

' Setidak nya, dia sudah tidak sedingin waktu itu. Dia masih Yifan-ku yang manis' Luhan terkekeh pelan.

**

Tercium aroma sedap nya masakan Kris dari dapur. Luhan mulai lapar dibuat nya. Dengan bertelanjang dada dan handuk yang masih membalut tubuh bagian bawahnya Ia melangkah menuju dapur mencoba melihat seperti apa Kris ketika sedang memasak.

"Fan..."

BRUUUK.!

Kris tersandung saat ia berbalik, dan menubruk Luhan yang ada di depannya. Hingga mereka jatuh terjerembab ke lantai dan Luhan menindih tubuh Kris. Wajah Luhan yang begitu dekat bahkan dahi dan hidung mereka sudah bersentuhan. Hampir saja membuat Luhan memcium bibir Kris. untuk sesaat sepasang mata mereka saling bertemu pandang. Tidak ada kata yang terucap diantara mereka.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Kris dibuka cukup keras. Kai dan KyungSoo ternyata. Mata Mereka terbelalak tanda terkejut melihat Luhan yang masih menindih Kris di lantai.

Karna kini Luhan hanya memakai sehelai handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah nya dan masih Topless, Membuat Kai dan KyungSoo semakin salah paham.

"Lu..Luhan-Hyung?.." Kai berujar pelan-nyaris tak terdengar.

"Lu..haan~.." Kris mencoba mendorong tubuh Luhan. Sementara Luhan masih terpaku menatap Kris.

"..."

"menyingkir lah ..Aku-"

"akh! maaf." Luhan segera menyingkir kan tubuh nya seraya mengulurkan tangan nya untuk menolong Kris berdiri dari lantai.

"Apa yang kalian...la-ku-kan,Eoh?!"  
>Kai dan KyungSoo serentak ternganga bersamaan melihat mereka.<p>

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kalian bayangkan!" ujar Kris dengan wajah memerah padam-mencoba meyakinkan Kai dan KyungSoo.

"..?.." Kai dan KyungSoo saling pandang lalu tersenyum melihat mereka.

"M-Mwo?!" tantang Luhan yang tak kalah malu nya dengan Kris.

"A..Aku harus kedapur.! Masakan ku akan hangus~" Dalih Kris seraya pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hyung? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?!" tanya Kai terheran."Kau..dan Kris-Hyung?"

"Nde, Aku tak'kan disini bila ia tak memaafkan ku, kan?"

"Kalian berbaikan?!" Tambah Kai dan KyungSoo lagi.

"Kalian keberatan,Eoh?! Kai..Kau harus menjaga jarak dengan YiFan mulai saat ini atau..." Tandas Luhan dengan tegas memandang sinis Kai dengan tajam.

"Mwo?! Mwo?! Mwo?!" Tantang Kai setengah bercanda ringan pada Hyung nya itu.

"Aku akan~... Mencincang mu hidup-hidup!" Teriak Luhan mengejar Kai dan menangkap nya-Ia merasa sedikit kesal karena selama ini Kai menipu nya.

" Rasakan ini pabbo! Kau sudah menipu ku! dasar Dongsaeng kurang ajar! "

Oh Luhan~ tidak sadar kah kau bahwa dirimu masih Topless?

"Ooo~ Hyung'ah Appo~..."  
>Kedua nya saling kejar-kejaran sementara KyungSoo tertawa karena ulah mereka. Saat kris ingin menata sajian masakan nya, Ia melihat Luhan berkeliaran masih dengan keadaan Topless, dan tentu saja itu membuat nya Blushing Hebat!<p>

" Yak! Pakai pakaian mu Pabbo!" Ucap Kris sambil menutup mata nya.  
>Luhan langsung tersadar dan segera mengikuti Kris untuk memakai pakaian nya.<p>

*Kris_Room

" U-ukuran badan mu masih sama kan? Oh seperti nya tidak, Kau sedikit lebih tinggi dari ku sekarang." Ujar kris sembari mencari pakaian yang pas untuk Luhan. Jantung nya tidak bisa berdetak normal kalau sudah begini!

Luhan hanya mengangguk, Kemudian Kris mengeluarkan sepasang pakaian.  
>Pakaian itu begitu familiar untuk Luhan.<p>

" I-ini... Kau masih menyimpan nya Fan?"

" Itu muat kan? aku tidak punya yang lain. sekarang ganti pakaian mu." Kris mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia mengunci pintu lemari nya dan keluar meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum haru.

' Bahkan gantungan kunci ini masih kau simpan. ' Luhan tersenyum lalu memakai baju yang tadi Kris berikan.

Oh, apa kalian tau? Baju itu adalah salah satu barang couple yang dulu Luhan berikan untuk Yifan.

**

Malam itu, mereka berkumpul di ruang makan sambil melahap habis hidangan buatan Kris. Aroma kebahagiaan memenuhi ruangan itu.

Usai makan malam, YiFan dan KyungSoo duduk menikmati teh hijau sambil menonton TV di ruang tengah. sementara Luhan dan Kai memilih duduk di Balcon ruang tengah.  
>Kedua nya mulai membuka pembicaraan ringan antara sesama pria.<p>

"Hyung~ Dahi mu..Bibir mu?..Mengapa cedera begitu, hah?!"

"It's really a long story, and i wont to tell you. "

" Ayolah Hyung~ jangan bilang kalau kau dan Yifan-hyung berkelahi? Tadi ku lihat sudut bibir dan tangan nya juga terluka. Kau menyakiti nya? kalian berkelahi?" Kai memaksa Luhan dengan melontarkan kalimat yang panjang.

" Aish! Pabbo! Mana mungkin aku berkelahi ( pukul pukulan) dengan Yifan! tadi saat aku keluar untuk mencari udara segar, Aku melihat Yifan di kepung oleh 5 pria jahat! Tentu saja aku langsung menolong nya. Akh mereka berani main keroyokan! jadi aku jadi begini. Tapi... aku senang sekali tadi, kau tau kenapa? karna...Akh! Kalau mengingat itu aku benar benar bahagia! " Luhan tersenyum senyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian tadi.

Kai yang melihat nya hanya bisa mengernyit heran.

"Arra~ Pasti berhubungan dengan Yifan." Balas Kai mengiyakan.

..

"Hyung~ Kau mengerti keadaan ku sekarang, kan?"

"Nde. Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Kau tidak boleh melukai YiFan lagi. Ia cukup menderita karena mu selama ini."

"Hmm...Gomawo~ Kau sudah menjaga nya untuk ku."

" Ikh, Siapa bilang aku menjaga nya untuk mu? Kan sudah ku bilang, aku akan mengambil Milik- Awww! Appo Hyung! okay, aku hanya bercanda.  
>Apa kalian menjalin hubungan lagi?"<br>Kai meringis sakit saat Luhan memukul kepala nya-keras.

"Chinguya-haedo" Jawab Luhan sedih.

"geunnyang Chinguya?!"

"Oo~ Aku tak ingin memaksa nya.  
>Untuk saat ini itu yang terbaik kan? Dengan itu aku punya kesempatan untuk bersama nya lagi.."<p>

"Matta! kau harus berjuang untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan dia lagi. Berjanjilah pada ku,Hyung~.."

"Nde~..."

Ding~ Ding~ Dong~ Ding~ Ding~ Dong~

Ponsel Kai berdering.  
>"Yeoboseyo...Chanyeol-hyung?"..<p>

'Oo~ Kau tahu Luhan-Hyung dimana?' Tanya Chanyeol dari seberang sana.

"Luhan-Hyung? Beside me." jawab Kai terkekeh.

'Hah?! di Canada? bersama mu? sejak kapan,Eoh!?' teriak Chanyeol yang diributkan oleh suara-suara dari seluruh member EXO.

"Jangan berteriak pada ku!. Telpon saja dia dan tanyakan secara langsung!. Telinga ku sakit tahu~...Kalian mengerikan."

'Ponsel nya tidak aktif. Berikan ponsel mu pada Luhan-Hyung, kami ingin bicara.!' Kai segera menyerahkan ponsel nya pada Luhan yang sedari tadi tertawa-Ia berhasil membuat anak-anak EXO kewalahan disana.

"Nuguseoyo?..." Sapa Luhan tersenyum.

'Yak! Hyung'ie~ Kapan kau pergi? mengapa tak mengabari kami,Eoh?'

"Ais~ Jinjja.! Memang nya Kau ibu ku, Eoh? aku kan hanya berlibur. Aku bosan di Seoul."

' KyungSoo Eoddiendeyo?!'

"Disini juga~.."

'Kalian pergi liburan ditengah-tengah Promosi album kita? tanpa mengajak kami?!'

"Hmm~...Besok kami akan pulang ke Seoul, kau tenang saja. pasti ada hadiah untuk kalian~.."

'Kami tidak ingin maskot Canada biasa, bosan.!' Suara Chen terdengar dari sana.

"Arraseo. nanti kan saja,yah~.."  
>Percakapan mereka berakhir dan ini tentu nya sudah jauh malam untuk beraktivitas.<p>

"Aku harus pulang bersama D.O ke Hotel, Kai~ Sudah larut malam."

"Bagaimana bila kita menginap saja disini-di rumah YiFan..Aku tak ingin pisah dengan D.O, Hyung~..."  
>Pinta Kai manja sambil merangkul Hyung nya itu.<p>

"Kevin-Hyung~ Kau mengizinkan kami menginap disini kan? ayolah~ ini sudah terlalu malam.." Panggil Kai pada Kris yang asyik bercanda dengan D.O di ruang tengah.

" Hmmm?."

" Ide bagus! Hyung boleh ya~ Ayolah~..." pinta KyungSoo menambahi permintaan Kai.

" Okay" ucap Kris mengiyakan.

"Horeee~ ...!" D.O dan Kai berteriak kegirangan. Mereka berlari lalu berpelukan mesra di depan YiFan dan Luhan. Waaah~ bikin cemburu :)

"Tapi.. Dirumah ini hanya ada 2 kamar Kai~" Kris menyela Kai.

"Aku dan Kyung-ie akan sekamar.! Kalian berdua saja! " untuk sesaat Luhan dan Kris saling pandang atas pernyataan Kai itu. Luhan tampak tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah Kris seketika memerah-Ia tak tahu maksud senyuman itu.

"Aniya, Kai-ah. KyungSoo akan sekamar denganku malam ini. Kau lebih baik sekamar dengan Luhan, anggap saja kalian akan berba-"

"Tidak! Hyung.. aku sudah berbaikan dengan Luhan hyung tadi. Hyung aku benar kan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk-angguk kan kepala nya.

"Tapi-"

"Fan... aku tidak butuh banyak alasan kali ini." Luhan mendekat pada Kris. Mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kris, membuat namja itu sedikit bergidik

"Aku mengantuk. Ayo kita kekamar" Kris melemas mendengar nya. Selalu saja, Luhan sukses membuat jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat tak terkendali.

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan mereka bertiga diruang tengah, meninggalkan Kris yang mematung serta Kai dan D.O yang melongo melihat keintiman Luhan dan Kris terjadi dihadapan mereka. Ini... Hal Langka untuk mereka semua.

"Hyung, seketika aku ingin pergi kekamar." ucap Kai pelan, lalu mulai berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Yak Jongin-ah! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?!" pekik D.O lalu menyusul Kai yang sudah pergi kekamar terlebih dahulu

Dan tinggallah Kris sendirian yang masih mematung!

'Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang, ini sudah sangat lama semenjak kami tidur sekamar dulu' gumamnya pelan

***

Ceklek!

"Fan, aku ingin pulang besok" ucap Luhan yang tengah duduk dikasur empuk milik Kris.

"Oh. Pulanglah, member lainnya juga pasti sudah menunggumu disana"

"Tapi aku tidak ingin pulang sendirian"

"Tentu saja. Jongin dan KyungSoo juga akan pulang besok. Kai bahkan sudah memesan tiket kepulangan kalian tadi"

"Fan..." Luhan berdiri, lalu berjalan kearah Kris "Aku ingin, kau ikut pulang bersamaku besok" Kris menganga. Ia terkejut dengan permintaan Luhan yang menurutnya itu sedikit membuat nya tak siap.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku tak ingin pergi dari sini. Maafkan aku" Kris berbalik, ingin pergi dari kamar itu.

"Wu Yifan" Luhan menarik tangan Kris "Kumohon. Pulanglah bersamaku. Kau bisa memakiku, memukulku semaumu, tapi ku mohon dengan sangat, pulanglah bersamaku, ke Seoul" Luhan terduduk dilantai. Lututnya ia sandarkan dilantai kamar Kris. Masih memegang tangan kiri Kris, Luhan... lalu memeluk tubuh Kris.

" Ku mohon Fan~."

"A-Aku-"

"Kumohon. Ikutlah pulang bersamaku" Luhan mulai menangis, suara isakan nya mulai terdengar pelan. Kris juga sama, ia mulai menitikkan airmatanya

"Tidurlah, Aku harus kedapur sebentar. Kau bisa tidur dikasur itu kalau kau mau" Kris melepaskan genggaman tangan Luhan dari tangannya dan mendorong pelan tubuh namja itu lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar itu.

'Fan, semarah itu kah kau padaku, bahkan untuk kembali ke Seoul pun kau tak ingin lagi' Batin Luhan.

**

"Hyung...Kau sungguh tak ingin ikut bersama kami pulang ke Seoul?" Tanya D.O sambil menggandeng tangan Kris.

"Ani~ Kalian pulang lah. Kalian akan ketinggalan jadwal penerbangan."

"Tidak tanpa mu." Ucap Luhan menyela. Menarik tangan Kris lalu membawa nya ke luar Balcon.  
>Kai dan D.O terhenyak.<p>

"Waeiree~" tanya Kris terheran.

"Apa kau tak bisa ikut karena ku?."

"..."

" Ku mohon, jawab aku!"

"..."

"Bukan kah teman mendengarkan teman nya bicara? jawab aku.!"

"Maaf. Biar kan aku sendiri." Kris pergi lalu kembali ke ruang tengah menemui Kai dan D.O, Luhan hanya dapat mengikuti keputusan Kris.

"Maaf ya... Keputusan ku sudah bulat. Aku tidak ingin kembali ke Seoul lagi, Jongin~ KyungSoo"

"Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan EXO, Eoh? apakah kami harus terus menutupi keberadaan mu?! Mereka kecewa,Hyung~." tandas Kai

"Maaf.. untuk itu aku tidak siap."  
>Kris menunduk lalu memandang Luhan. Luhan terperangah tatapan Kris itu.<p>

"Kalian akan baik-baik saja tanpa ku. Itu yang kalian lewati selama satu tahun lebih, termasuk.. Luhan."

"Baik lah kalau begitu.. Kami pergi~ .." ucap D.O kecewa.

"KyungSoo-ah..." panggil Kris pelan "Jaga dirimu baik-baik" D.O menangis. Ntah mengapa, ia merasa begitu kesepian jika Kris tak ada di dorm, seperti dulu. Memasak bersama dan mengobrol bersama jika memiliki waktu luang, ia menginginkan itu lagi

"Kai. Aku tidak bisa banyak mengatakan apapun padamu. Kau sudah sering bertemu denganku, jadi kumohon, dikemudian waktu, jangan datang lagi kesini. Kau lihat? Kehidupanku sudah cukup mapan disini. Aku tak perlu bantuan dari kalian lagi agar bisa bertahan sendirian disini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku titip KyungSoo padamu" Kai menunduk. Ia akui, untuk pertama kalinya ia mau menangis dihadapan Kris

" Kris..."

"Maafkan aku. Sejak dulu namaku sudah menjadi Kevin. Kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan panggilan itu lagi, Luhan-ssi" Luhan terdiam. Itu panggilan yang Kris gunakan saat pertama kali mereka berkenalan, dan sekarang, Kris memanggilnya seperti itu. Seolah-olah mereka baru berkenalan kemarin

Dan dengan berat hati, mereka memutuskan pulang tanpa Wu Yifan.

**

" Hyung...Kau tidak apa apa? kenapa melamun? " Kai menepuk pelan pundak Luhan

" Ani. Gwenchanna." Jawab Luhan pelan.  
>Kai tau, Kalau sekarang Luhan sedang sedih.<p>

" Diberitahukan Kepada Seluruh Penumpang jurusan Seoul Korea Selatan, Bahwa jadwal penerbangan Akan di tunda selama 30 menit karna ada gangguan. Mohon maaf dan terima kasih."  
>Kai, dan D.O menghembuskan nafas kesal.<p>

" Kenapa harus di tunda? Haish! "

' Fan...'

Di sisi lain, Kris tengah duduk di depan laptop nya membuka website EXO dan menemukan banyak sekali pertanyaan, harapan dan support dari para fans.

' Kris-oppa dimana? kenapa tidak pernah kelihatan? apa dia sedang sakit? Ku harap dia cepat sembuh dan bisa bergabung lagi dengan member EXO lain nya.'

' Wu Yifan kenapa? Aku sangat merindukan Uri duizhang! Apa lagi saat melihat dia bersama dengan Luhan. Come Back Soon Jiaheng~'  
>Dan masih banyak lagi, Support dari para fans mereka.<p>

Kris tersentuh dengan tulisan tulisan fans nya itu.

" Apa aku begitu egois? " Tanya nya pada diri sendiri.

Lama Yifan berfikir, sampai akhir nya..

" Yah! Aku sudah putuskan! Semoga ini yang terbaik." Yifan mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sebenar nya adalah tiket pesawat tujuan- Seoul Korea selatan.

' May be, There'll be a suprise for you Guys.' Batin Yifan sembari tersenyum tipis.

Ia dengan cepat mengemas barang barang nya ( yang hanya ia perlukan)  
>Dan segera berangkat ke Airport.<p>

*

" Penumpang jurusan Seoul korea selatan, diharapkan masuk ke daerah pemeriksaan dan penyerahan Passport."

Dengan berat hati, Luhan pun akhir nya masuk ke sana.

» Skip_Time!

Seoul_EXO_Dorm

Ceklek!

" Annyeon-"

" Yak! Kalian ini! Liburan seenak nya! " Kai, D.O dan Luhan yang baru saja pulang langsung mendapat omelan panjang dari 8 member EXO lain nya.

" Luhan-Hyung kenapa? Kok dari tadi diam saja? Oh iya! Mana hadiah yang kau janjikan Hyung?! "

" Maaf, Hadiah nya tertinggal disana."  
>Jawab Luhan terdengar sedih Ia menunduk, Takut member lain melihat nya menitihkan air mata. Ia tidak menyadari seseorang yang baru saja melangkah masuk.<p>

" HAH?!" Seluruh member- kecuali Luhan, D.O dan Kai- terlihat terkejut!

" H-hyung...K-kau,.."

" Yi-Yifan Hyung..."

" P-Pumkin?"

" K-kris? "

Sehun. Maknae Mereka itu terlihat menangis!

" Aku sudah bilang! aku tidak membawa hadiah nya! Jangan menangis! dia tertinggal di sana! Di canad-"

" Hadiah nya tidak tinggal kok~"

DEGH!

" PUMKIN! " Teriak Chanyeol.

" Annyeong~"

DEGH!

' Yi-Yifan? ' Ia segera berbalik!

Ia merasa benar benar senang! di hadapan nya, Kini Kris sedang tersenyum lembut ke arah semua member EXO.

" HYUNG! " Sontak saja seluruh member EXO itu memeluk erat Yifan.

" Hyung, Kau kemana saja? Kenapa tiba tiba menghilang dari rumah sakit?  
>Kami semua sangat sedih dan khawatir Hyung~" Sehun sangat senang! Hyung nya yang hilang selama setahun lebih itu akhirnya kembali!<br>Kris-Hyung mereka kembali! Bahkan Sehun sampai menangis.

" Uljimma Sehun-ie~ Aku baik baik saja kok." Ia menghapus air mata sehun dan memeluk Maknae mereka itu erat.

Ke-8 member EXO itu memeluk Kris satu persatu.

" H-Hyung...Kenapa bisa ikut Kami pulang?"

" Yifan! Kau ini selalu membuat orang sedih dan khawatir! Yak! Ka- Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud mu dengan 'Kami' Kai?"

" Eh- I-itu...Maksudku...Err..."

" Apa Kai? " Seketika semua member EXO itu melihat Kai dengan pandangann mengIntrogasi.

" Hehe.. Maaf Hyung~ Sebenarnya..."  
>Dan Kai pun mulai menceritakan semua nya pada seluruh member EXO.<br>Mulai dari acara ' Penyelundupan Yifan' Sampai Mereka ber empat bertemu.

" Yak! Pabbo! Kenapa kau melakukan hal itu hah?! dasar jahat! Malah pakai acting segala lagi. Kau tau, Acting mu itu sangat buruk!." Kai langsung mendapat jeweran dari BaekHyun dan juga di pukuli oleh member lain nya.

" Ampun ! Maafkan aku~ Aku melakukan nya bukan tanpa sebab. Maaf ! Aww! Sehun sakit tau !" Kai hanya bisa meringis memohon ampun.

" Kau nakal sekali eoh, membuat semua member hampir gila! Kau bahkan membuat Luhan-Hyung setengah gila. Aish kau ini! "

" Sudahlah, jangan pukul dia lagi. " Kris langsung membantu Kai untuk berdiri dan membersihkan wajah dan pakaian Kai yang sedikit kotor. Oh tak sadar kah kau Kris? Luhan dan D.O tengah memandang mu dengan pandangan-Cemburu~

" Huh! Baiklah, Kau selamat karna Yifan Hyung yang menolong mu! Oh iya, Karna Yifan Hyung sudah pulang bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan Pesta penyambutan?! " Ucap Chanyeol memberi ide pada member lain.

" ah! Ide bagus Hyung! " Sehun dan Tao langsung bertepuk tangan senang.

" Aku akan Memasak! " Ujar D.O dan Lay semangat dan langsung berlari ke dapur.

" Aku akan pergi untuk membeli kue snack dan minuman! " Chanyeol langsung berseru senang.

" Aku ikut! " Chen dan Baekhyun menambahi. Mereka bertiga- ChenYeolBaek pun pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli makanan nya.

" Tapi...Kris-Hyung tidur dimana? "

" Oh iya! bagaimana ini" Seketika semua member yang tertinggal disana langsung meributkan masalah kamar Kris.

" Apa maksud kalian? tentu saja aku akan tidur di kamar ku yang dulu."  
>Jawab Kris lalu mulai berjalan ke arah kamar nya.<p>

" Oh iya benar! Ayo hyung. Biar aku yang membawa barang barang mu."  
>Sehun dengan senang hati mengangkat barang barang Kris.<p>

" Eh! Ta-Tapi..."

Member lain mencoba untuk mengingatkan sehun, Tapi sepertinya Maknae mereka itu sudah terlanjur senang.

Cecklek!

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Kris dan masuk ke dalam, Meletakan barang itu disana dan...

" O-Omo!"

' ASTAGA! AKU LUPA!' Batin sehun begitu menyadari keadaan kamar Kris saat ini- Kamar itu masih berantakan dan belum di rapihkan sejak setahun lebih. / Pasti sangat kotor! / Member lain tidak berani memasuki kamar itu setelah insiden 'Mengamuk nya Luhan' Sehun langsung berbalik dan melihat Kris berdiri diambang pintu dengan Ekspresi terkejut.

" H-Hyung! Aku bisa jelaskan, I-ini... I-itu.. sebenarnya...aduh! "

" Hah. Terima kasih ya Sehun, kau bisa keluar sekarang." Kris masuk ke dalam dan memandang sekeliling.

'Ige Mwoya?! Apa terjadi badai selama aku tidak ada?' Batin kris miris.

Bersamaan dengan keluar nya Sehun, Luhan pun datang dan langsung menunduk malu.

' Aigoo~ Aku lupa! ' Luhan pun masuk ke dalam sambil menggaruk tengkuk nya.

" Ma-Maaf ya...A-aku sudah membuat kamar ini begitu berantakan~" Luhan berujar pelan.

" Apa yang terjadi,Eoh?."  
>Sudah pasti Kris tak tahu mengapa Luhan menghancur kan kamar nya ini. Kris berjalan di sekitar kamar nya dan...Ia melihat foto dirinya dan Luhan yang telah hancur-terletak di lantai dengan kaca pecah yang berserakan.<br>Luhan terdiam begitu melihat foto itu.

"Akan ku bersih kan ruangan ini... Kau sebaik nya menunggu di ruang tengah saja bersama mereka." Luhan memungut foto itu dari bingkai nya yang hancur.

'Apa saat itu kau bersungguh-sungguh mencintai KyungSoo? Hingga harus menghancur kan foto kita?' Batin Kris berbisik.  
>Melihat itu Kris segera merebut foto itu dari lantai.<p>

"Fannie? "

"Foto nya sudah terlalu hancur... tidak usah di ambil lagi. Itu tidak berguna kan?." Kris membuang nya ke tong sampah yang ada di dekat ambang pintu kamar itu.

"Apa..Maksud mu?." Luhan terhenyak.

"Tidak bisa di pajang lagi. Terlalu rapuh~.." Kris berjalan keluar mengambil sekop dan sapu serta Vacum cleaner.

"Baiklah~ saat nya bersih-bersih!" Kris mulai menyapu lantai yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca.

"Awww~.!"

tanpa sengaja Kris menginjak pecahan kaca itu, Luhan terkejut dan segera membopong tubuh Kris sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Neo gwaenchanna,Eoh?!" Luhan panik begitu melihat ada banyak darah yang keluar dari kaki Kris.

"Aah~ Appo!. " ringis Kris.  
>Luhan memangku tubuh Kris segera dan menduduk kan Kris di ruang tengah. Ia mengambil kotak obat-obatan lalu mengobati luka itu dengan perlahan.<br>Kris menundukkan kepala nya, Ia amat malu diperlakukan begitu.

' Ini pertama kalinya Luhan terlihat penuh kasih sayang memperhatikan ku, sebelum nya ia bagai orang lain.' Kris berbisik dalam hati nya.

"Oo~ omo. Hyung'ie kau baik-baik saja? mengapa bisa terluka begitu?!" Sehun bertanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang terkejut.

"Ah~ Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Kris tersenyum.

"Aigoo~ Luhan-Hyung mengapa kau tak memperhatikan nya? apa yang Ia lakukan hingga terluka begitu?!"

"..." Luhan membisu karena pertanyaan Sehun padanya. tentunya ia juga menyalahkan diri nya atas Kris.

"Hahaha~ wajah kalian terlalu kaku. aku baik-baik saja..Ini bukan kesalahan Luhan, Sehun'Ah~ kau lihat kan? Ia sedang menolong ku." ujar Kris tersenyum.  
>Mendengar itu Luhan memerah wajah nya.<p>

" Mian~ seharusnya aku tak membiarkan mu memasuki kamar itu." Luhan Setengah tersipu.  
>Ia menjadi sedikit canggung berhadapan dengan Namja yang tengah tersenyum manis itu.<p>

" Kau jadi terluka. Hufth, Lagi lagi aku melukai mu." Ucap Luhan sambil terus mengobati kaki Yifan yang terluka.

"..."

Sehun yang menyadari dia tidak seharusnya disitu pun akhir nya pergi dengan alasan ingin membantu D.O dan Lay memasak.

" Sudah selesai. "

" Terima kasih. Sudah lebih baik, Aku ingin membereskan kamar lagi."

Saat Kris mencoba untuk berdiri, Ia malah limbung dan jatuh untunglah Luhan sudah berdiri sehingga kini Kris jatuh ke dekapan Luhan.

" Te- terima kasih." Jawab Kris gugup sambil tersenyum dan membuat Luhan merona.

Dari dapur tampak 3 orang namja tengah memandang mereka dengan pandangan senang!

" Omo~ Mereka benar benar Cute~"  
>Ucap Girang.<p>

" A..I-iya sama sama. Biar aku saja yang membereskan kamar nya, Kau duduk disini saja ne?." Luhan mendudukan kris di Sofa lalu beranjak ke kamar nya. Membereskan kamar itu sendirian, Saat ia ingin membuang sampah Ia melihat sesuatu di tong sampah itu.

' Foto nya...' Luhan memungut Foto usang itu dan memasukan nya ke saku.

**

Beberapa Saat Kemudian, ChenYeolBaek pun sudah kembali dari market.

" Ayo kita mulai pesta nya! " Teriak Chanyeol

"Kau belanja apa saja?" tanya D.O pada Chanyeol

"Entahlah. Kami mengambil semuanya, haha"

"Mwoya?!" Suho yang tengah menonton sambil memakan popcorn tiba-tiba langsung berteriak histeris

"Okh?"

"Semuanya?! Dan kalian menggunakan kartu kreditku untuk membayarnya?!"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kami tadi pergi membawa kartu kreditmu? Jadi sudah jelas kami membayarnya dengan itu"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kartu kredit itu?"

"Ntahlah. Mungkin masih ada sisa beberapa ribu won lagi" ucap Baekhyun sambil mengambil 2 buah kotak hitam dari bungkusan belanjaan mereka

"Lalu apa yang kau pegang itu?"

"Ini?" Suho langsung mengangguk melihat benda yang dipegang Baekhyun

" Oh..ini Eyeliner~ Kenapa? "

" Yak! Kenapa kau membeli itu hakh?! Kau bahkan membeli 2 kotak sekaligus?"

"Hyung, aku membeli 2 itu untuk persediaanku. Sudahlah, relakan saja uang itu hyung. Lain waktu aku akan membayarnya"

"Kapan?"

"Aku juga tidak tau kapan itu" ucap Baekhyun santai sambil berlalu kearah kamarnya.

"Yak! Ka-"

"Sudahlah, Suho. Biarkan saja. Uangmu juga tidak akan habis jika ia membeli eyeliner itu" Kris tampak memegang bahu Suho, membuat Suho akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah. Kalau bukan karna kau hyung, benda panjang itu pasti sudah kupatahkan" ucap Suho lalu kembali melanjutkan acara makan popcornnya

"Chanyeol hyung, ayo cepat bawa barang belanjaan itu. "

"Baiklah, baiklah. Chen, ayo angkat itu"

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Yak pabo! Bukankah kau juga ikut berbelanja? Kalau aku juga bisa menolak, aku juga akan menolaknya! Cepat angkat itu, kalau tidak bebek-bebek yang ada dikamar mandi itu akan kukempiskan!" pekik Chanyeol membuat semua member hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Chen yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus kasar, lalu beranjak untuk mengambil kantongan plastik itu.

"Tidak usah dibawa, buat saja disini. Kita langsung lakukan saja pestanya" saran Luhan membuat Chen langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Dengan secepat mungkin, ia langsung meletakkan kantongan plastik itu dan segera berlari kearah kamar Baekhyun.

"Hey Byun! Ayo keluar, pestanya akan segera dimulai" dan tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, Baekhyun langsung keluar dari kamar.

" Waah! D.O hyung masak banyak makanan! Asyik! " Duo Maknae -TaoHun itu langsung berebut untuk duduk disamping Kris.

" Awas Tao! Aku yang lebih dulu disini!  
>Kau bisa duduk di samping Suho hyung kan?! "<p>

" Apa apaan kau? Aku adik kesayangan Kris-ge~ jadi kau saja yang pergi! "

" Dimana mana yang lebih tua yang harus mengalah pada yang lebih muda! " Mereka masih berargumen, Tidak menyadari kalau Luhan sudah duduk di samping Kris.

" Hei! Mau sampai kapan bertengkar terus? Kalian tidak mau makan? "  
>Ujar Luhan santai. Duo maknae itu langsung menoleh dan hendak protes, tapi D.O sudah lebih dulu memberikan Glare pada mereka.<p>

Tao dan Sehun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk diantara Suho.

" Untuk Menyambut pulang nya Kris hyung, Mari kita mulai pesta nya! "

" Yey! MAKAN! "

Kris hanya tersenyum senang melihat Semua member nya bahagia.

' Terus lah tersenyum seperti itu Fan, Aku sangat menyukai nya. Walau pun Senyum itu bukan milik ku lagi.'  
>Batin Luhan sambil terus memperhatikan Yifan.<p>

Acara makan malam itu diakhiri dengan event manis tentu nya. Suho, Sehun & Tao berkaraoke-Bernyanyi dengan gaya & tarian terlucu mereka.  
>semua member tertawa dan bersenda gurau kegirangan.<br>Luhan tak melepas tatapan nya pada Kris yang sedari tadi tertawa.

"W-waeyo?" Kris akhir nya menegur Luhan setelah menyadari tatapan Luhan itu. " apa ada yang salah dengan ku?" tanyanya lembut.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Kau tidak pernah tampak salah sedikitpun" ntah karna kalimat itu sedikit mirip seperti gombalan, Kris mulai merasa pipinya sedikit memanas, dan entah dorongan darimana Luhan malah mendekatkan tangannya kearah pipi chubby Kris, membelai pipi itu dengan lembut tanpa memikirkan detak jantung Kris yang semakin cepat berdetaknya, dan jangan lupakan,...

Semua member tengah menatap ke arah mereka.

"Ehmm...m." Sehun mendehem sambil berpura-pura tak melihat.  
>seketika itu juga Luhan menarik kembali tangan nya sambil menunduk malu-menyentuh tengkuk nya.<p>

"Waaah~...Kita merusak suasana, yah?" Kai & KyungSoo tertawa ringan.  
>mereka berpura-pura pergi ke teras Balcon begitu Luhan menoleh.<p>

"Oops~ silahkan dilanjutkan~..." Tao dan yang lain nya membalik kan badan mereka-seakan sibuk menonton acara TV dan mengemil makanan ringan mereka.

Kris tak mampu menahan detak jantung nya yang hendak meledak itu. sebelum pipinya benar-benar kian memerah Ia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Luhan & berlari ke Loteng atas apartment itu-memandang kota Seoul yang gemerlapan dan menghirup udara segar.

"Aah~ ini aneh.! kendalikan perasaan mu YiFan~ " Kris menepuk-nepuk dada nya yang sesak itu sambil berujar seorang diri.

'Luhan...Aku~...Merindukan mu, pabo.! Tapi..Ini terlalu menyakitkan.' Kris termenung seraya menarik nafas panjang.

"Haaaaaaah~.."

"Mengapa menghela nafas begitu panjang?." Luhan menghamburkan lamunan Namja itu, yang membuatnya secara reflek menoleh ke belakang-tempat dimana Luhan berjalan menghampiri nya.

"Oo~ A-Aku hanya ingin merileks kan diri ku.." jawaban Kris terdengar gugup. Buru-buru ia menatap ke seberang sana dan membelakangi Luhan yang telah berdiri di dekat nya itu. Kini jantung nya kembali tak beraturan.

"YiFan~" Ia menyebut nama Namja itu seraya berbisik tepat di telinga nya. kini Luhan memeluk tubuh Kris dari belakang. Dan merangkulkan kedua tangan nya di pinggul Kris, lalu menyandarkan dagu nya di bahu orang yang ia cintai itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? lepas!" Kris terkejut dan merasa canggung akan tingkah Luhan itu padanya.

"Sebentar. sebentar saja, biarkan kita tetap seperti ini.. Wǒ xiǎngniàn nǐ~ "  
>Luhan memejamkan kedua mata nya dan perlahan ada cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut mata nya itu.<br>Luhan tengah menangis, ia benar-benar bahagia.

"Jangan seperti ini...Luhan~.. ini tak benar! Kita-.."kata-kata itu terhenti ketika Luhan makin memeluk erat tubuh nya.

"Ani! Aku merindukan mu..Aku mencintai mu,Fannie~... jangan melepaskan aku.. Izin kan aku kembali pada mu.."

"Uri..Geunyang chinguya-haedo.!"

"Aniya.! kumohon jangan tempatkan aku di posisi itu.! aku tidak menginginkan nya..Ku mohon~..."

"Aku tidak bisa memberi lebih.."

" Aku ingin kembali..~ apapun akan ku lakukan.. ku mohon biarkan aku kembali pada mu. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan mu lagi.."

"Semua nya sudah berakhir saat kau meninggalkan ku.. Apa yang salah dengan seorang teman? dengan itu aku tak'kan terluka lagi... Tak bisakah kita saling bahagia..?" Suara Kris terdengar tersendat bergetar-pilu.

"Aku.. Tidak bisa bahagia tanpa mu, YiFan..." Tangis Luhan. Ia memeluk erat tubuh Kris seolah Kris akan pergi lagi dari nya. Dan ia tak mengingini itu terjadi.

" Ampuni aku..Ku mohon jangan pergi.!"

"L-Luhan~..."

" Aku tak'kan melukai mu.. Bunuh aku saat aku membuat mu menangis lagi.. Ku mohon."

"Aku tak ingin kau berjanji padaku lagi ... terlalu berat bagi mu untuk menanggung janji itu. Hanya bukti yang bicara.."

CHU~

Belum sempat Ia menyelesaikan Perkataannya, Bibir ranum itu sudah terlebih dahulu di tempel dengan bibir Luhan.  
>Tidak lama dan tidak ada perang lidah kali ini, Hanya kecupan singkat dari Luhan untuk menghentikan kalimat namja itu.<p>

' A-Apa...Yang...' Kris terdiam seketika, Sorot mata nya tampak terkejut.  
>Wajah nya tampak merah padam,.<p>

"Maaf" ucap Luhan pelan. Ia langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Kris dan mulai sedikit menjauh dari Kris. Ia kemudian duduk disebuah kursi kecil yang ada didekat mereka

"Aku tahu.. perlakuanku tadi pasti begitu kurang ajar Fan, maafkan aku" Luhan menunduk. Membelakangi Kris.

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin kembali padamu. Tidak sebagai teman. Entah mengapa aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan panggilan itu Fan. Itu seolah-olah membuatku merasa disamakan dengan member yang lainnya" Kris tetap bungkam. Ia tak tahu jawaban apa yang pantas ia utarakan pada Luhan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Oh Ayolah~.. kau pikir untuk apa aku harus menyusulmu ke Kanada kalau bukan karna ingin menemuimu?"

'M-mwoya!' Kris tampak sedikit terkejut, dalam hati

"Entah ini sebuah paksaan atau tidak, kau memang harus mendengar cerita dari member yang lainnya Fan. Kau harus tahu, betapa terpuruknya aku ketika mengetahui kau menghilang begitu saja. kau harus tahu itu.." airmata Luhan tiba-tiba jatuh begitu saja, tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Aku menunggu setahun lebih. Menghabiskan banyak waktu didalam kamar sambil menikmati pemandangan siluet-siluet kenangan kita disana, tapi justru itu... Justru itu yang membuatku semakin merindukanmu Fan dan itu sangat menyakitkan"

"Aku..." Luhan mengantungkan ucapannya, membuat Kris tampak seperti ingin mendengar kisahnya

"Aku, aku akan melupakanmu. Seperti yang kau inginkan tadi. Oh ayolah~ bagaimana bisa aku memaksakan cintaku padamu? Aku bahkan sudah seperti seorang fansmu yang ingin seutuhnya menjadi milikmu, bukan sebagai seorang idola atau teman"

"Aku janji. Aku akan pergi. Menjauh dimana kau tidak bisa melihatku lagi. Masalah para fans, kau bisa serahkan semuanya pada Xiumin. Aku akan menyuruhnya untuk memberi alasan pada semua orang atas kepergianku. Aku..."

"Yak Pabo!" tiba-tiba Kris berbicara cukup keras. Sukses membuat Luhan berhenti bicara

"Sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku Lu? Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga kalau aku benci terhadap semua janji-janji yang kau ucapkan itu!" Kris memukul kepala Luhan pelan, tapi entah mengapa malah membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik dengan itu.

"Tapi aku mengatakan itu agar kita bisa-"

"Mwo? Berpisah maksudmu?"

"Kris..."

"Aku tidak menerima janjimu itu! Lalu pada siapa kau akan berjanji untuk pergi dari sini hah?"

"Fan maksudku-"

"Tidak usah Lu. Kau bisa tetap disini. Tak ada yang akan pergi dari sini, kalau kau berani pergi, aku akan pukul kepalamu dengan sendok makan favoritmu!"

"Apa?!"

"Maafkan aku Lu. Aku berpikir dengan pandangan yang berbeda denganmu selama ini. Aku pikir, kau hanya ingin membalas perasaan bersalahmu padaku karena peristiwa itu, atau kau hanya ingin memanfaatkanku. aku juga bahkan berfikir kalau kau itu adalah lelaki egois. Itu yang membuatku membencimu. Berusaha menghindar darimu bahkan sampai berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu. Maafkan aku" Kris menunduk, membuat Luhan yang masih mendongak menatap punggung kris sambil tersenyum.

" Maaf kan aku... Sejujurnya ...Aku tidak bisa membenci mu! Dan itu benar benar menyebalkan! Kau selalu berhasil membuat ku menyukai mu lagi. " Kris menghela nafas berat.

" Jadi, Inti nya Kau menerima ku lagi?"  
>Ucap Luhan sambil memeluk kris dari belakang.<p>

" Siapa bilang? Aku hanya bilang aku tidak bisa membenci mu." Ucap Kris tapi tidak menolak lengan Luhan yang melingkar di pinggang nya.

"Tapi aku baru saja mendengar mu berkata bahwa aku berhasil membuat mu menyukai ku lagi.."

"..."

"Eoh?..."

"Molla!"

"..Eoh?.." Luhan makin mengeratkan pelukan nya dengan bersikap manja.  
>lalu tiba-tiba mencium pipi Kris secapat kilat.<p>

"Mwoya?!."

"Saranghae~.."

Kris hanya diam. Ia tampak gelisah di dekapan erat Luhan.

"..."

" Jawab Kris~ "

" Kau mau apa sih?! "

" Aku hanya ingin dirimu dan cintamu~"

" Tapi aku tidak punya. Kalau kau mau pakaian, baru aku punya."

" Ish~ Aku serius WuFan~"

" Kalau begitu aku juga. Lepaskan aku!"

" Tidak. Sebelum kau menjawab iya!."

"Apa yang harus aku jawab? Pernyataan cintamu itu? Aku tidak mau! Aku pria normal Xi Luhan! Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasih seorang pria!" kata-kata itu sukses membuat Luhan menghentikan senyumnya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah suram. Dan dengan gerakan perlahan, ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Yifan.

Kris tampak tersenyum ketika menyadari Luhan mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuhnya. Dan dengan gerakan cepat..  
>Semuanya terjadi begitu saja!<p>

Chup!

Mata Luhan membulat. Membuat Kris yang masih menempelkan bibirnya dibibir namja bermarga Xi itu tersenyum tipis.

Luhan kemudian tersadar ketika Kris sedikit mengubah posisi mereka, menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang sudah sangat lama tidak mereka lakukan, akhirnya terjadi hari ini, malam ini, menit ini, bahkan detik ini. Dan tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Luhan langsung menarik kepala Kris. Memperdalam ciuman malam mereka sampai membuat Kris terkejut dengan perbuatan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kris lalu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan. Membuat yang baru saja dicium atau menciumnya sedikit tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Bibir itu, mungkin sudah tampak memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kris sambil mengusap bibirnya

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Kau menciumku Fan. Kau sadar? Kau baru saja menciumku tadi" Luhan tampak tersenyum licik. Membuat wajah Kris mulai tampak memerah

"Aku..., aku tadi" Kris tergagap bicara.

"Mencium ku berarti kita pacaran lagi.!" tegas Luhan.

"Tidak ..!" Kris berteriak dengan wajah merona merah.

"Iya~.."

"Tidak.~!" Kris benar-benar merasa sangat malu. 'Seharusnya aku tak mencium rusa ini.!dia jadi besar ~ Jinjja.!' Kris mendengus kesal pada dirinya..

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu!" ucap Luhan sambil menyeringai licik. Membuat Kris mulai tampak ketakutan  
>karenanya.<p>

Tiba-tiba Luhan memegang pipi Kris dan menariknya untuk mendekati wajahnya. Semakin dekat sampai kedua bibir itu kembali menyatu. Menyatu dengan lembutnya hingga membuat Kris yang sebenarnya ingin menolak, malah terhanyut oleh ciuman yang diberikan Luhan padanya. Jujur saja, ia merindukan ini semua. Membuat airmata yang memang sedari tadi ia tahan, akhirnya menghancurhan semua pertahanan itu.

"Lu, terimakasih"

"Untuk apa?"

"Terima kasih telah membuatku menyukaimu lagi lagi dan lagi" Kris memukul pelan dada Luhan. Membuat namja yang sekarang sudah lebih tinggi sedikit darinya tertawa.

"Jangan katakan itu. Aku seharusnya yang mengatakan itu semua. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semua. Dan terimakasih, masih mau memaafkanku"

"Lu, kau serius tidak akan seperti dulu lagi kan?"

"Tentu saja" Kris tersenyum, lalu memeluk namja bermarga Xi itu dengan semua perasaan yang sudah ia tahan selama ini. Perasaan rindu yang sebenarnya ia tahan selama ini, akhirnya bisa ia tumpahkan. Bersama orang yang juga ia rindukan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga"

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan tidak ingin menjadi kekasih seorang p.."

"Hanya bercanda Lu. Sudahlah, jangan katakan itu lagi" Luhan tersenyum melihat pipi merah merona Kris karna godaan tadi.

'Apa aku bilang. Kris hyung tak akan bisa melupakan Luhan hyung walau selama apapun dia meninggalkan Luhan hyung' ucap Kai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari atas balkon itu.

'Kau benar Jongin-ah. Mereka memang sulit sekali untuk saling melupakan'

'Tapi mereka romantis juga yah? Aku jadi ingin berada diposisi mereka sekarang'

'Yak! Hentikan pemikiranmu Kim JongIn! Aku tidak mau melakukan adegan seperti tadi denganmu!' D.O tampak menjitak kepala Kai, membuat namja itu sedikit meringis kesakitan

'Ayolah Kyung-ah, ayolah'

'Shirreo!'

'A..'

"Yak! Apa yang kalian lakukan dibawah sana hah?!"

'Ini gawat Do KyungSoo. Sekarang tidak aman lagi kita berada disini. Ayo pergi sebelum Luhan hyung melempar kita' ajak Kai sambil menarik tangan D.O dan pergi meninggalkan balkon tempat mereka mengintip adegan per adegan yang Luhan dan Kris lakukan tadi

"Yak! Kembali kalian!"

Kris hanya terkekeh melihat Luhan.  
>Ia menahan tangan Luhan yang ingin mengejar Kai dan KyungSoo.<p>

" Untuk apa di kejar? biarkan saja~ "

" Huh! Baiklah."

HENING~

" Fan..." Panggil Luhan.

" Hm?"

" Kau tau? Cinta kita itu seperti coklat ya? ada pahit nya, tapi juga manis. Dan ku harap Cinta kita akan selalu manis~  
>Our Love is Bitter Sweet~ " Ucap Luhan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yifan dan mengecup nya pelan.<p>

" Cih! Chui niu ya! " Kris memukul lengan Luhan pelan dengan wajah yang sudah semerah Tomat.

" Aww! aku tidak gombal~ itu sungguhan."

" Terserah~ Aku ngantuk. Ayo tidur."  
>Kris berlalu pergi dengan wajah merona merah! meninggalkan Luhan dibelakang.<p>

"Yak! tunggu fan~ " Luhan berlari mengejar Kris nya.

*

" Kenapa tidak naik? Ayo sini~ "

Perlahan Kris pun mulai naik ke tempat tidur mereka.

" Still so shy~"

" Kau mau kemana?"

Tanya Kris saat melihat Luhan berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah meja kerja di kamar itu.

" Tidak kemana mana~ Kau takut sekali aku pergi ne? " Jawab Luhan setengah menggoda Kris.

*

Beberapa Saat kemudian, Luhan kembali lagi ke tempat tidur mereka.

" Ige~ "  
>Kris membalikkan badan nya dan melihat apa yang Luhan berikan.<br>Kris terharu sampai ingin menangis.

" Maaf ya, Photo nya sudah jelek~ Tapi aku tidak ingin membuang nya. Ini benar benar berharga. Kau tau? Bingkai nya aku dapat dari salah seorang fans 'kita'. Sebenarnya dia ingin memberikan ini untuk mu, di hari ulang tahun mu. Tapi...Karna waktu itu kau sedang tidak ada, Jadi dia menitipkan ini pada ku. Fan.. Wo Ai Ni~ "

Greb!

Kris langsung memeluk Luhan erat dan menangis di dada namja yang Sudah lebih tinggi dari nya itu.

" Uljima~ Hei, kalau kau menangis nanti Badai akan datang~ "  
>Kris mendongak kan wajah nya sambil tersenyum manis. Lalu...<p>

Chu~

" Terima kasih, Terima kasih banyak Lu~ Aku sangat mencintai mu."

" tidak usah berterima kasih Fan-ie~ Sudah Malam, Ayo tidur~ "  
>Luhan mengusap rambut kris lembut dan kembali mencium Bibir nya.<p>

*

Tanpa mereka sadari, sedari tadi Maknae mereka sudah memfoto mereka dari luar. Bahkan mulai dari di atap tadi.

" Oh~ aku yakin Rae Hoon akan sangat menyukai ini." Sehun. Orang yang sudah mengintai mereka dari tadi itu tampak tersenyum senang.

Ia segera berjalan menjauh dari kamar Hyung nya dan menelpon seseorang.

" Yeoboseyo Chagi-ah~ "

' Engh, Kau ini apa apaan sih? apa kau tidak tau kalau aku sudah mengantuk.'

" Maafkan aku Chagi~ Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan berita bagus untuk mu. Kau pasti senang."

' Apa itu?'

" Aku berhasil mendapatkan banyaaak photo HanRis moment~ ini real looh~ "

' JINJJA?! Kris-ge sudah pulang?! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?! Aish kau ini,'

" Kau bilang kan hari ini tidak bisa diGanggu~ Kau mau photo nya baby~"

" yak! Sejak kapan kau memanggil ku seperti itu? "

" Daddy dan mommy mu selalu melakukan nya, kenapa aku tidak boleh~ Jadi kau mau?"

' TENTU! Kau harus memberikan nya padaku~ '

" Ada syarat nya~ "

' Apapun itu! Aku terima~ '

" Baik Baik-"

" SEHUN! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?! Cepat tidur! "

" I-iya hyung~ sudah dulu ne my baby, Besok kita akan bertemu. "

' Asyik~ Rae Hoon, Youre Mine~ ' Batin Sehun sambil menyeringai nakal.

" Aku bilang cepat tidur! "

" Iya hyung, iya~ "

'Benar kan? Cinta itu memang Aneh .kkk'

*The End*

A/N :

Yooo!  
>Finally! it's Complete! ^^<br>thanks a lot Rindu, Nicky!

FF ini kebanyakan Drama nya yeth XD  
>Haha gak papa lah ya, Aku suka yang mendrama~<p>

*Oh iya, Bagian mana yang paling berkesan di hati kalian Reader's?

Thank's a lot for you guys who always Support me!  
>Thank you~ #CipokAtuAtu<p>

R.C.L Arra?! ^w^


End file.
